Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by mmPeachyMoosemm
Summary: Set after Haley's return in Season 3, Haley is brutally attacked while closing Karen's Café and everyone in Tree Hill has to learn something about how to forgive even when you can't forget. Canon Season 3 pairings, Naley, Brucas, and every combination of friendship possible.
1. Landslide Brought me Down

Author's Note: This story sat on my mind for weeks, tickling my brain and pleading to be written, but I shrugged it away because it was completely outside of my comfort zone. And as I wrote it, I can honestly say that I felt sickened and disgusted at what I was writing: but that was how I knew I was doing the weight of the subject justice. I did not take this story lightly, and I hope you won't either. That being said, I wrote it for you guys to enjoy because if there is one thing I find amazing about people, it is the depth and strength that emerges in the face of immense tragedy or immense evil. I wanted each character that resides in Tree Hill to be deeply affected and then to watch them react, with the good, the bad, and the beautiful.

Oh, and each chapter is named for a song: Chapter 1 is _Landslide_ by Stevie Nicks. If you want to get the feel for the chapter, I would suggest listening to the song on Youtube or other music sites. The story is named for the song of the same name by Oasis. Without further ado, enjoy!

There was a light hum of activity enveloping _Karen's Café_ as Haley James-Scott lifted the salt and pepper shakers with one hand and quickly wiped down table one with the other. It was a Friday night and school had only begun the week before, so most patrons were adults deep in conversation.

"Heeeey Rock Star! I could use some sugah!" a crude voice called out followed by a whistle. The exception, of course, had to be those three jackasses.

Haley rolled her eyes as she walked to the counter to grab the sugar (which the three teenagers easily could have done) before shoving it onto their table and trying to retreat unmolested. No such luck –

_Smack._ A hand slapped her bottom. Haley turned around with fire in her eyes as the boys started whooping. Just as she was about indulge in some rather colorful language another voice took over-

"You need to go, _now_." Lucas Scott commanded jumping to his friend's defense as he gently tugged Haley behind him.

"Aww, dude, but we didn't even pay yet!" the turd with the black hair whined.

"Just get out!" Lucas roared, "And if I ever see your faces around here again, I'll knock your weasely heads together!"

Although the boys muttered under their breaths they beat a hasty retreat. They were only sophomores at Tree Hill High and as much fun as it was to tease the runaway wife-turned rock-star, future popularity plans for high school prevented them from messing with the Raven's star player. Lucas grunted after them before turning to Haley with his brow creased in concern:

"You okay?"

Haley let out the deep breath she had been unconsciously holding and sent him a small smile as she tucked the stray hairs behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm fine." She released a shaky breath, "I just really wanted to hit him back, ya know?" She elbowed Lucas playfully in the arm, "but I'm sure attacking customers wouldn't help bring in more business."

Lucas' mouth twitched slightly with the joke before he turned serious again. He didn't like the kids' indecent familiarity with Haley, "If they mess with you again, you'll tell me, right?" He searched her eyes.

Haley immediately looked toward her feet, uncomfortable under her friend's scrutinizing gaze before looking up to catch his eye, "Of course, Luke."

Lucas nodded once. He recognized that she wasn't telling him everything and resolved that he would get to the bottom of it: "Hales, are these the same guys picking on you at school?"

Haley shifted from one foot to the other biting her lip, "Sometimes. Not always. The girls are meaner if I'm being honest, the guys aren't that bad." She paused and caught Lucas' blue eyes with her deeply hurt brown ones. "I just don't get it, Luke! I mean, what did I do to them? I know what I did sucked, but why should _they_ care? They don't even _know_ me!"

Lucas studied her face for a moment before enveloping her in a hug. Haley buried her face in his hoodie as Luke softly stroked her hair. "I dunno, Hales. It's just that you did something amazing that they could never dream of doing. I mean, Haley James-Scott: the rock-star. You're bigger than them and they're jealous so they just wanna bring you down."

Haley pulled back and looked away trying to hide the tears that were quickly filling her eyes. Softly she said, "They're not the only ones."

Lucas grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently. "Hey," he murmured. "Peyton and Nate will come around." He paused thinking of the best way to say it, "They're just hurt, Hales. Nate was in such a dark place while you were gone, and Peyton … well, she's going through some stuff and she's just taking it out on you."

Haley nodded as she pulled her hand from his so she could wipe away the stray tear falling down her cheek. "I just hate that everyone hates me. It's like maybe I should have just stayed away."

Lucas' brow furrowed again and he gently but firmly turned her body around to face him, then carefully lifted her head up until she had no choice but to look in his eyes. "Don't _ever_ say something like that again." Two tears quickly trickled out of Haley's brown eyes. "Nobody hates you, Hales. And as for me, when you came home, I got my best friend back. And you and Brooke are good, right? As for everyone else, to hell with them," he murmured as he wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He smiled a proud smile, "You are _Haley. James. Scott._, the _rock star_." This earned him a small smile, so he continued, "You stood up in front of thousands of people and blew them all away. So ya know what? Your problem is that you are too much for Tree Hill handle. You're the strongest person I know and if anyone can stand up to some lame-ass bullies, it's you." This time when another tear dropped Lucas knew it was out of gratitude, but he only had a moment to see her face before she pulled him into another hug.

"_You_, Lucas Scott," her voice only slightly muffled by Lucas' shirt, "are a great man. And I love you. That's exactly what I needed to hear." Pulling back to swipe at her still full eyes Haley shot Lucas a smile. "Enough about me! How are you and Brooke doing?"

Lucas gave her a warm smile back, "We're doing pretty good. We were gonna get together tonight and talk about things."

Haley's face glowed, "Oh Luke, I'm so glad! You guys really love each other, you just have to get yourselves straightened out."

"Well, Mom's out with Keith tonight talking over _their_ stuff, so I thought I'd invite Brooke to my place tonight so we don't get in your way."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Like you guys would ever get in my way: what you mean to say is so I won't get in yours." Lucas chuckled. Haley smiled before turning serious, her eyes full of concern for her friends, "Just don't do anything too fast, ya know? I know how you two are and I don't want you guys to mess this up when you're just fixing things."

Lucas nodded, "I know, Hales. I meant it, I really just want to talk."

Haley watched his eyes and then nodded, "Good. In that case, why don't you get out of here. Catch up with Brooke. I need to close this place up and with those nincompoops gone, I can handle things."

Lucas studied her for a moment, "Are you sure, Hales? I can stay until you're finished."

Haley shook her head with a big smile, "Naw, get out of here. You two lovebirds go and make-up." She gave Lucas a light shove in the direction of the door.

Heaving a large, overly dramatic sigh, Lucas slowly made his way to the door pretending his legs were weighted down by invisible sand bags. "Parting is such sweet sorrow," he cried out, a hand over his brow like a heroine in an opera.

Haley giggled as Lucas continued acting like a goof-ball before calling out, "Tell Brooke I'll see her tomorrow!"

Lucas stopped at the door looking at Haley strangely, "Won't you see her tonight?"

Haley winked knowingly letting Lucas know she didn't expect Brooke home that night. "You guys have_ a lot_ to work out."

Lucas laughed, "Alright, alright. I'm outta here!" while retreating out the door making the bells on the handle jingle as he pushed past.

About twenty minutes later Haley was almost ready to call it a night. She had kindly bid the last customers goodnight, flipped the sign, locked the front door and proceeded to clean off the tables and quickly mop up the floor. The radio was on and Stevie Nicks' voice bathed the cafe in soft longing as her voice matched the guitar with "the landslide brought me down."

Haley's thoughts filled with the same plaintive longing for something secure. Her entire world was in limbo and she suddenly found herself unable to find where she belonged. Her husband wanted nothing to do with her, which cut the deepest. Haley knew she had hurt Nathan badly when she left, but didn't he understand that it hurt her to leave? She loved him, and it hurt when he ignored her in class or sent those angry comments her direction in the hallways.

Then there were her parents, in some god-forsaken part of the US with their motor-home. Even though she now had a home with Brooke she missed the security of living at home with Jimmy and Lydia with her big siblings making sporadic appearances. Honestly, Haley was just a seventeen-year-old kid living in a state without family anywhere in a six-hour radius. Without her parents to draw them back her siblings were simply gone and she was truly the last James in Tree Hill.

Then there was Lucas: he would always be her best friend and they were getting back to where they once were, but they weren't quite there yet. She hadn't realized the night she climbed onto that bus with Chris just how many people she loved would be hurt.

And she wasn't just in limbo with Luke and her new friends. Haley realized with some regret that when Lucas left the Rivercourt, she had too. Those guys were her dear friends as well, Skills, Jimmy, Mouth, Fergie, Junk … they had always had her back. She wasn't sure if they did now. She had stepped away into a new world with Nathan and Peyton and Brooke, the popular world. With her new world completely dissolved before her eyes, Haley had no idea where to turn, where she fit in.

All she could think was, _Thank God for Brooke._ Ever since becoming roommates Haley and Brooke had become extremely close, and Haley knew that when she had trouble that her Tigger would be sure to bounce it right out of her. So no, the apartment wasn't the same as home under her parents' protection, but whenever she returned to the little apartment she knew she was cared for by someone. And Haley hoped with all of her might that tonight might be the night Brooke and Lucas worked things out: there was nothing Haley wanted more than to make Brooke happy when Brooke meant everything to her.

With a sigh Haley grabbed up two bags of trash from the backroom to take to the dumpster, heaving one over her shoulder and carrying the other one slightly behind her. Grabbing the key to the door so she wouldn't lock herself out (it wouldn't be a Haley first) she hummed along to the radio. As she pushed through the back door she suddenly felt a cold feeling settle deep in her stomach. Never had Haley felt threatened closing up at _Karen's_ before, but then again, never before had she opened the back door into the alley to find the three punks that had harassed her earlier loitering by the alley entrance.

Haley had always had good instincts, as Karen liked to tell her, and she was using them now. There was no way the kids were hanging out in an alley at 10 pm with good intentions. Without realizing it, Haley let the back door close with a thump and a solid click. With nowhere else to go and trying not to panic, Haley studied the three. Although the boys might be two years younger than she, they had all hit their growth spurts and towered above her. Haley had never been tall or big, and any one of them would be able to bring her down. She remembered that the green-eyed, spiky-haired kid was on the swim-team and his upper body was thick with muscles.

"Hey baby." Haley's eyes flew to the black-haired one as he spoke, a sinister smile on his face. "Imagine a rock star taking out the trash. I always knew you liked it dirty." All three guffawed at his horrible pun.

Haley kept her voice completely steady as she said, "You guys can't be out here. Employees only. The exit's that way." She gestured with garbage bag in hand towards the alley entrance hoping that her words and hand movement would distract from her other hand dropping the second bag of waste and sliding into her pocket to retrieve the back door key. _Why was that door locked anyway? That seemed like a horrible idea. Oh, right, it was locked for safety reasons._ The irony of the moment was not lost on Haley.

Spiky-hair began to walk towards her, crooning, "Come on, baby, stop playing with us. Everyone knows you're loose." Haley's eyes remained wide and fixed on his measured movements towards her. "We'll even bring coke if that's what you need to get in the mood."

Obviously when the kids at school called her "rock star" they had been insinuating more than she thought. Rather than dwelling on this thought Haley was shocked back to reality when she saw how close Spiky had gotten. Just as he darted in to grab her, Haley brought the bag down from over her shoulder to buffet him in the stomach before trying to slam the key in the lock. Spiky immediately grabbed Haley's legs from his new position on the ground, pulling her down with him. Haley kicked to get away and landed a hard kick to the groin sending Spiky hollering back in pain as Haley jumped up to leave.

Now knowing that getting in through the back door was a waste of time, Haley made a break for the entrance to the alley. In a panic she realized that the front door was also locked, and most nearby businesses were closed. But surely someone must be around?

Haley tried to call out: "HEL-" but was cut off by the next set of hands grabbing her around the stomach forcing every bit of air out of her body. As she felt herself being thrown back towards the back door she looked up at her new attacker to see the kid that hadn't said a thing all night. His eyes were sparkly green and filled with lust. No other expression marked his face. Haley rolled over, clawing at the ground to get up, to get away, her breaths coming in short adrenaline-filled bursts. She had only made it to her knees when she felt a hand grab her by the hair and drag her further into the alley.

Realizing her only hope for escape when it was three against one was if someone came by and heard them. So Haley began to scream.

Haley had never been a screamer because she had been raised to believe that screaming meant something was really wrong. In a house with six kids, parents could only respond when something was actually wrong or else a deal with a "Boy Who Cried Wolf" scenario. But now Haley James-Scott found the voice that had always been inside:

"HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE! HEEEEEELP!" She screamed so loudly it felt like her vocal chords were snapping inside, but she continued until her hair was released and her body stopped moving forward. The relief was momentary: she felt a sudden burst of shooting pain through her jaw.

"Shut up, whore!" Black-hair said holding his hand back from where he had just smashed it into her face. Instead of responding Haley's whole body jolted forward as she tackled him and did her best to scratch at any available surface. Unfortunately two sets of hands roughly grabbed her off, and Spiky, still angry from the smart to his pants, shoved her against the wall with enough force that her head hit the wall with a sickening crack. The blow dazed her for a moment until she realized that while one of Spiky's hands was constricting her throat, the other was struggling with the zipper of her jeans.

Haley went for the eyes. Her fingernails moved with reckless abandon as she scratched and gouged at his face until his grip on her throat loosened and she fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Spiky screamed in pain, "Grab her dude! I'm gonna kill her!" No sooner had the order passed through his lips did Haley find Green-eyes smashing the piece of plywood that Karen sometimes used to prop the backdoor open into her unprotected face. The rough surface tore the skin and the blunt force knocked her back. Blood trickled from her cheek and the pain burned, but before the world had stopped spinning, Haley pulled herself up and tried to crawl away. She felt a foot kick at her gut and she fell. She tried to scream again, but her throat was raw and it felt like the sound had been trapped with her in the dark alleyway.

"Shut her up!" A voice growled.

"She's got a set of lungs! Guess that's how she sings so good," the next voice mused close to her ear as a hand harshly covered her mouth. Haley bit down, hard.

Even as the voice screamed, the hand lashed out hitting her stomach and chest. Haley tried to curl into a ball to stop the blows, but something else stopped it –

"Dude, we have tape, just tape her fucking mouth shut!"

Beyond terrified, her head feeling completely fuzzy and ears ringing, Haley screamed again over and over until she tasted something in her mouth. It was cottony and it was so large that it began to choke her. Haley couldn't breathe. She began to hyperventilate, trying to draw in air through her nose, but her nose seemed to already be clogged up with something wet. Then she heard the distinct sound of duct tape being unwound and torn before she felt it cover her face making it impossible to dispel the wad of cotton choking her.

For the first time Haley could feel tears streaming down her cheeks, as she looked into the faces of her three former customers. The sobs that tried to come out her mouth were caught in the cotton and she choked.

"Her fingernails are like daggers, man. Tape her hands too. I'm not touching her until she can't move." Hands roughly grabbed her wrists and drew them together, wrapping the tape around three times before tearing it and letting go. Before she'd been too intent on escape to listen to their harsh words, but now Haley had no choice. Her fight was gone. Everything hurt. It was hard to breathe, she couldn't move, and she thought she just might die from the pain before they could do anything else.

"I want first dibs! I always wanted to have a celebrity go down on me!" the first voice said enthusiastically. _Black-hair_, Haley thought.

"She's not going down on anyone unless you want your dick bitten off," A harsh voice replied, and Haley knew that the hands that had begun to explore her body and the crass words belonged together. There was no doubt this was Spiky. Haley managed to get out a whimper and the hands stopped their downward movement and instead slowly trailed up to her face and gently brushed her cheek. "You're gonna love this," the voice crooned in a tone reminiscent of loving passion that made it more disturbing. "My dick's the biggest you've ever had, rock star." The tears were now continuous down Haley's face. Never had time moved so slowly. Spiky dipped down and trailed his tongue across her neck, every once in awhile biting down hard. As he reached her purple t-shirt he hesitated, smirking as he caught her fearful eyes. He grabbed the shirt and with little effort succeeded in ripping the shirt down past her bra.

Not bothering to remove the bra he yanked it down revealing Haley's breasts in the light of the small lamp next to the back door of _Karen's_. Haley sobbed in earnest praying someone would come find her. Spiky dipped down and took her breast in his mouth, biting down on the nipple leaving cruel teeth-marks. In horror Haley tried to look away, only to look up and see Black-hair quickly jacking himself off at the sight. Instantly Haley squeezed her eyes shut, hoping everything might suddenly vanish.

_Luke, come back. Please._ The thought filled her hazy, frightened mind. _You always protect me. Why is no one coming?_ Haley's eyes snapped open when she felt her jeans being yanked down to her knees, followed by her underwear. Somehow she couldn't tear her eyes away as Spiky pulled out his engorged penis and began to rub it between her folds that had become traitorously wet. He shot her a smile that was so horribly reminiscent of Nathan's sexy smirk that Haley thought she might be sick. "You've never had it so good, baby. I'm gonna fuck you for forever."

_Pass out!_ Haley shouted to herself in terror, tears and blood mixing on her cheeks. _Pass out now!_ But not even that one grace was granted.

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm sorry that ends so horribly. But please, if you want a faster update, let me know you liked it! I do have several chapters waiting in the wings, and the more feedback I receive, the more inclined I'll be to post! Thanks, guys!


	2. Can't Get You on the Telephone

**Author's Note: This chapter is named "Can't Get You on the Telephone," a lyric from Nickelback's wonderful song, ****_Lullaby_****. Although the song deals with the singer trying to talk someone out of giving up on life, I thought that the chorus also explains the worry of the characters in this chapter, particularly Keith and Karen. Though another possible chapter title was "Aaaaaangst." Naw, I'm just joking – though someday I really would like that to be the title of a story. Talk about honesty in writing! ;-)**

**Shout out to CaseyJr and her love of Baley – I hope this has a little of what you were looking for and I promise that there will be more on the way!**

**Enjoy, guys!**

Keith Scott parked his truck across the street from _Karen's Café_ before striding around to open his passenger door for Karen Roe. He held out his hand and Karen grasped it before lightly stepping to the pavement and shooting Keith a quick smile of thanks. The two moved towards the café in companionable silence, content in the others' presence after their long heart-to-heart from the night before. As Karen unlocked the door and stepped inside she was startled to find the lights still on and faint music wafting from the back room. She turned quickly to glance at Keith, confusion in her large doe eyes.

As Keith followed her through the door he asked cautiously, "Who was supposed to close up last night?" Everything looked tidy enough, so most of the work had been done. But who would leave without turning off the lights and radio?

Karen walked toward the back to turn off the radio saying, "Haley was closing last night. I don't understand how she'd forget to turn out the lights, she's such a responsible girl."

Keith grunted, "She hasn't done anything like this before, has she?" Haley was almost constantly at the Café and he couldn't recall Karen ever mentioning Haley not finishing her job.

Karen shook her head slowly, a cold feeling settling into her stomach that told her something was wrong. Perhaps it was a mother's intuition, but she knew that Haley would never leave the café like this unless something had happened.

Keith went over and plopped down at the bar saying, "Give Haley a call on her cell. I'm sure she'll be able to explain what happened." He shot Karen a reassuring smile.

Karen picked up her cell and then drew in a deep breath of air to calm her nerves. Of course Keith was right: Haley probably had a very good explanation. Finding Haley's number in her address book, Karen hit send and waited while it rang. Suddenly she dropped her phone: there was an answering ring from the back room. Two wide sets of eyes caught each other before Karen turned around to rush to the back. There she saw what she feared: Haley's purse, book-bag, and coat all sat in the same position they had been in when she had left the Café around 8pm the night before. A small cry escaped her throat as Keith ran in behind her.

Karen turned around to meet Keith's eyes, her own full of fear, "Keith, something's wrong." Her voice sped up and became higher in pitch as her fright grew, "Haley would never leave her things here. It's like she never left. _Where_ is _Haley_?"

Keith grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Listen, you stay in here and look around to see if anything else is wrong. If you can't find anything, give Luke a call – if anyone knows where Haley might be, it's Luke. I'll head outside and see what I can find." As Karen's hand found its way to cover her mouth and her eyes began to water, Keith brought her other hand to his mouth and kissed it, saying softly, "We'll find her. I'm sure she's just fine." He rubbed a small, comforting circle around her hand and then released it, walking backwards a few steps to keep his view of Karen's face. Then he turned toward the door and hurried out, leaving bells jingling behind him.

Karen searched the café for a few more minutes, but when she found no other hints as to where Haley had gone Karen picked up her phone and called her son. Lucas answered moments later with a groggy, "'Ello?"

"Lucas?" Karen queried, trying to keep her voice steady so she wouldn't upset her son. After all, it was still just a feeling that something was wrong with Haley and panicking her son would accomplish nothing. Maybe Nathan had come to see Haley and without thinking she'd dropped everything to talk with him… and then never came back. Nope, still didn't make sense.

"Mom?" Lucas sounded a little surprised. "What's goin' on? Is everything okay?"

Reigning in her fears Karen asked, "Luke, is Haley with you?"

Her son's confusion transferred over the line, "Um no, she's not. What's up?"

Karen pressed on, "I don't have Brooke's current number. Can I have it so I can give her a call too?"

"Um…" Lucas hesitated, "I can give it to you, but I can safely say that she isn't with Haley either."

"Don't they live together?"

"Yes, but Brooke and I are hanging out right now," Lucas mumbled hoping his mom wouldn't yell at him when she figured out Brooke had spent the night. Strangely, Karen didn't seem to notice as though she hadn't put together the pieces of their conversation.

"Okay. Well, if you see Haley, please have her call me." Karen replied, her voice almost trance-like.

Lucas was growing more concerned by his mom's strange behavior the more he heard, "Mom, what's going on? Is something wrong with Haley?"

"Hmm? Oh no, I'll let you know if we find anything," Karen said absently. "I'll see you later, Lucas." Without waiting for a response, Karen hung up, already thinking about who else she could contact. Now, Peyton and Haley hadn't exactly been close lately, but the way things changed in high school: while she was in Italy for three weeks Lucas had begun dating one girl after talking non-stop about another and then proceeded to cheat on his brand-new girlfriend. Who knew, maybe Haley and Peyton were on good terms again. Karen began searching for Peyton's number when she heard a pounding at the back door and Keith's voice roar, "KAREN!"

Completely startled but still grasping her phone, Karen ran towards Keith's voice, throwing open the door and emerging into the alley, still darkened by the early morning sun that couldn't seem to rise over the surrounding buildings. With her first look towards Keith her mind had failed to understand. But suddenly every bit of air left her body and her legs threatened to drop from under her.

Keith was bending over _Haley_. The pile of torn clothing and dark red stains lying against the dumpster was _Haley_. Karen couldn't make herself move. She stood frozen, staring uncomprehendingly until-

"Karen!" Keith's voice snapped through her mental fog. He caught Karen's eyes and said softly, "Come here – she needs you."

With that firm command Karen could feel her feet bringing her closer, but she wasn't certain how. She was positive that she wasn't telling her legs to move. And then she was there and like she had been doused with cold water Karen woke up.

Karen took in the broken form in front of her: Haley's body was tremendously exposed, her jeans and underwear around her ankles and covered in rust colored stains and her shirt torn and bra pulled down. All along her white skin were dark bruises and even darker teeth-bites. There was a puddle of rust that was mixed throughout Haley's soft blonde hair, cementing her strands to the pavement. It was obvious that the source was from her head where there was a long gash. Other rivulets of dark stain trickled from her nose and accented a mottled, broken patch on her cheek. And the most horrific thing was that a piece of duct tape covered her mouth and a longer piece bound her hands in an awkward position across her stomach. She was so very still …

Karen fell to her knees with a long, harsh sob, the word mangled as it left her mouth, "Haley."

"She's still alive," Keith reassured Karen softly as if he thought his voice might break the woman beside him. He knew no mother loved a child more deeply than Karen loved Haley James-Scott. "But she needs help."

Karen could do nothing for a moment as Keith gently pulled the tape from Haley's mouth and set it aside. Once it was removed, they noticed her mouth was swollen with something and that a small bit of white cloth hung out of her lips. Carefully Keith drew out a sock and shaking his head in horror he dropped it to the ground next to the tape. With her gag gone, Haley's mouth looked swollen and her lips were lightly tinged blue. As Keith unbound her wrists, noticing the torn and bloody fingers and nails, he spoke softly to Karen:

"You stay with Haley and try to get her warm. I'm gonna call an ambulance and get them here, alright? Try not to move her." Karen's bewildered eyes met Keith's and she shook her head in silent denial as a sob escaped through her lips. Keith grabbed Karen gently by the elbows and gave her a little shake, "You've gotta be here right now, Kare. I know this hurts, but Haley needs our help. Okay?" And he pulled her into a quick hug before standing up and walking into the café to place his call.

Karen looked back down at the girl she had known since she was just a little girl of eight or nine. The image before her just didn't make sense with those memories of Lucas and Haley racing go-carts or declaring that they were going to go fishing because, as Haley had aptly put it, "Not enough kids do that sort of thing anymore. Lucas can be Andy and I'll be Opie, so long as I'm the only one whistling: Lucas can only make funny blowy noises."

Karen returned to the present looking at Haley's pale, unmoving features. "Oh Haley, sweetie," Karen moaned, stroking her hair gently.

Conscious suddenly of how exposed Haley was, Karen sprang into action, pulling the bra back into its place and she carefully removed her own light pink jacket to cover Haley's upper body. Then slowly and with tears flowing down her cheeks, Karen pulled Haley's bloody underwear and jeans back into place, even buttoning and zipping them to give Haley all of the dignity she possibly could. As she worked she murmured, "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm so, _so _sorry," as if her apologies could make up for the indignity of her actions.

Then, every motherly instinct in her body forced her to crawl around to Haley's head and gently lift Haley's head and upper body onto her lap, cradling the limp form in her arms as gently as she might have held a newborn. Karen began to sing softly, the music breaking as her voice faded so often that it was impossible to discern the song. She began to rock her entire body back and forth, soothing her own nerves more than she was helping the silent, broken teenager. Fear bubbled in Karen's stomach as Haley continued to lie completely still with her skin cool to touch.

Now that she faced the rest of the alley, Karen was able to get a horribly vivid picture of what had happened to Haley the night before. Nearby lay a Karen's two-by-four door-stop covered in blood … and just beyond that, of all things … a bloody screw-driver.

Karen dissolved into gut-wrenching sobs as her head went down to meet Haley's own battered forehead. As she choked out the sorrow and pain of finding her surrogate daughter broken and bloody in an alley her phone began to ring.

* * *

Luke stared in confusion at his phone as he heard the dial tone. Yep, his mom definitely just hung up on him. He couldn't shake the weird feeling that the phone call left with him: something was up, and if something was wrong with Haley, he definitely had to know.

Brooke sat up in the bed to ask, "What's wrong? Was that your mom?"

Lucas didn't even look at her, he just continued to stare at his phone as if it held the key, "Yeah, it was."

Brooke instinctively felt there was something off and she crawled over, her jeans sliding across the bed, to reach Lucas' perch on the edge. She stood on her knees and began to massage his shoulders. "So what's going on? Is everything okay?"

Lucas shook his head, "I don't know, Brooke. Something just seemed really off."

"But she didn't tell you anything was wrong?" Brooke pressed. She loved her Broody, but getting answers out of him was like trying to hit a live and swimming sardine with a bat.

"Nooo, she just," Lucas turned around to face Brooke, "She was asking about Haley."

Brooke froze, not entirely sure why that might have come up. Her eyes displayed her confusion as she slowly asked, "What was she asking about Haley?"

Lucas gave her a searching look as he answered, "She asked if I knew where she was. And then Mom asked if she could have your number so she could see if you knew where Haley was."

Brooke got an odd creeping feeling up her spine as Lucas spoke. "That's really weird, Luke. There has to be a reason she was asking."

All Lucas could do was agree with a quiet "yeah." Brooke shook her head, annoyed with Lucas' lack of zeal. "Listen, why don't you call Tutor Girl's cell. We can get a hold of her and see what's going on."

Lucas dialed quickly, but after ringing several times he got her voicemail. "You've reached the voicemail-box of Haley James-Scott. I'm not available now, but I will get back to you as soon as I can. Leave a message at the beep!" Lucas' eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

Brooke noticed his expression saying softly, "Do you think something's wrong? With Haley, I mean?"

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, a bit annoyed that Brooke kept talking when he was trying to think, "I don't know Brooke. But my mom seemed to know something, and if she's worried – well, then I'm pretty worried too." Brooke laid a sympathetic hand on his knee, saying softly, "Maybe you should call your mom back. If she tells us what's going on, maybe we can help."

Lucas nodded, "I'll do that, but let's start heading down to the café anyway. I think that's where Mom's at and she'll be more likely to let us help if we're already there." Both Lucas and Brooke were already dressed but they quickly tied on their shoes, or slipped on heels in Brooke's case, before hurrying outside to Brooke's car. As Brooke pulled out of Lucas' driveway, he dialed his mom back.

With each ring that his mom didn't answer, Lucas could feel his stomach twist up a little more. She finally answered on the fifth ring. "Mom," he said quickly, "You there?"

At first only sniffling answered him. "Mom? Are you okay?" Lucas' words belied his terror and Brooke felt her heart sink as she hit a red light and turned to watch her boyfriend's face. Finally Karen found her voice enough to whisper, "Lucas."

"Mom, talk to me!"

"Lucas," Karen drew in a trembling breath, "You should come down to the café."

Lucas' hand shook as he held the phone, "Mom, you've gotta tell me what's going on! Is it Haley?" Both teenagers held their breaths as they waited for the answer.

"Yes." Lucas breathed in deeply at his mom's voice as if he had been hit in the stomach. Karen continued, "She's hurt really badly, Lucas."

When Lucas spoke again his voice was much higher in disbelief, "What do you mean, Ma? What happened?" His voice caught as he stumbled over the last word, his thoughts coming so quickly and each scenario that tickled his brain was more horrible than the last.

"Someone hurt her, Luke. Really badly." Lucas didn't respond, he just sat, body frozen in Brooke's car, not recognizing they had arrived until Brooke called out to him, worried tears sparkling in her eyes. She had only heard Lucas' part of the conversation, but her heart beat painfully in her chest out of worry for her roommate. Brooke grabbed his hand and said softly but urgently, "Come on, Luke."

Luke didn't even realize he was no longer talking on the phone or understand where Brooke was leading him, but as soon as he crossed the threshold of the café and saw Keith pacing while he hurriedly talked on the phone, everything sunk in. Swiftly Lucas crossed the room and grabbed his uncle's arm. "Keith, where are they?"

Keith looked steadily back into Luke's eyes, but his gaze held something that looked far too much like pity as he said softly, "They're in the alley."

Lucas broke into a run towards the back door, Brooke following close behind and both burst into the alley together, only to freeze at the sight before them. Karen sat with her back against the dumpster, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rocked a figure in her arms. Lucas darted forward, crying out "Haley!" in a voice much higher than it was naturally as Brooke sank down to her knees in shock.

Lucas landed next to his mother and best friend, his eyes darting around Haley's form quickly, trying to understand what had happened. He reached out a shaky hand to stroke Haley's cheek, murmuring "Hales," in quiet disbelief. His eyes tore away from Haley as he caught his mother's. "Mom?" he asked in panic.

Karen only shook her head, and said softly, afraid her voice might break, "The ambulance is on its way."

A broken cry arose from Brooke who was on her knees by the door. Brooke's arms hugged her body and she called out for Lucas and Karen, "Is she dead?" There was just so much red, red on Haley's body, red on the dumpster, the walls … red pools on the ground. There was just no way she could not be – how could someone live when all of their blood was -? Brooke found she didn't even have the strength to draw in air as she waited for an answer.

Karen heard the frightened shaking in Brooke's voice and answered quickly, "She's alive, sweetie. She's with us." As soon as she finished speaking, Karen dropped a quick kiss onto Haley's hair.

Brooke felt her lungs quiver as they worked to draw in her next breath. Her heart, which had paused in beating while waiting for Karen's answer, resumed at such a fast rate that Brooke feared it might damage her chest. Entire body trembling, Brooke pulled herself to her feet to approach her friends as the sounds of sirens began to distinctly cut through the air. With a heavy thud, Brooke allowed her legs drop her in front of Karen and Haley, with Lucas, Karen, and her unconsciously forming a protective triangle around their friend. Brooke had no tears to shed, her entire body and mind in too much shock to form thoughts. All she could do was murmur, "Oh Tutor Girl, what happened to you?" as she reached out one finger to tenderly brush away a strand of hair that had fallen onto Haley's face.

Brooke's entire world had shrunk so that it only included she and Haley, so when Keith burst into the alley from the front of the café with paramedics in tow she was taken by surprise. She felt strong hands grip her by the elbows and pull her to her feet away from her friend. Brooke panicked and at the very moment she prepared to fight her way back to Haley she was pulled into a firm embrace. Realizing it was Lucas, Brooke allowed her body to melt into his and she buried her face into his shirt and breathed deeply of his comforting scent. But her eyes remained dry as Lucas laid his chin on her head, his own eyes losing the battle for composure as he watched the paramedics help his mom up and away from his best friend so they could prepare Haley to be loaded onto a stretcher.

Lucas' vision was focused on Haley's face, praying her eyes would open even as he remained thankful that she was spared the discomfort of being awake while she was poked and prodded by strangers. If Haley was awake, she probably would already know the names of the paramedics and they wouldn't be strangers, they would have quickly become her new best friends, so maybe it wouldn't have mattered. But that was just the way Haley was, whether greeting customers at the café or hanging out with the little kids in the foster home, drawing people in with her genuineness and her wide smile. It was Lucas who was always wary around strangers, being polite but distant until he got to know somebody. Haley had become his friend _because_ she was Haley, pushing past his stand-offish gestures and forcing him to help her up onto the monkey bars at the playground and then demanding that he show her his mother's restaurant. And ever since she'd refused to leave him.

Lucas was surprised by a surge of anger that raced from his toes up to his head making his vision blur and redden as he watched the two paramedics maneuver Haley onto a stretcher while another held an oxygen mask to her face. Every bit of rage that by all rights belonged to the man who had hurt Haley was instead directed to the men who were touching her now. It was ridiculous, he knew it as soon as he analyzed it: the paramedics were helping Haley, but he couldn't help but feel like they were violating his friend in front of him.

As Haley was rolled down the alley on the gurney, Lucas snapped to attention pulling out of his embrace with Brooke only to grasp her hand to make sure she stayed with him. Hand in hand, Lucas leading, they quickly followed in the saddest procession in which they had ever been involved. For the first time he noticed his mom standing with Keith and watched as she pulled out of his arms to keep up with Haley.

The crisp morning sunlight washed over them as they stepped out onto the street, providing a disturbing paradox to any observer watching their weary, anxious faces. Police cruisers were parked on the street outside and one officer was unwinding police tape across the entrance to the alley and over the entrance to the café. Another was speaking quickly into his radio. The paramedics professionally ignored the confusion and pushed through the crowded street. The paramedic guiding the front of the gurney leapt into the rear of the ambulance and guided Haley in as the driver jogged to the front of the vehicle. Before the final paramedic could climb in, Karen gripped his sleeve, eyes puffed up from what felt like hours of crying but had been no more than twenty minutes, and said with complete authority:

"I'm riding with you. I'm her mother."

If Keith, Lucas, or Brooke were surprised by the statement, none of them revealed it, and to their relief the paramedic nodded quickly and gave her a hand climbing into the back.

Keith clapped a hand onto Lucas' shoulder and called out to Karen, "We'll meet you there as soon as we can!"

Karen nodded to indicate that she heard gave them a trembling smile as the doors were shut. Keith, Lucas, and Brooke watched in complete silence as the ambulance sped away down the street, the siren calling the attention of all of Tree Hill to the tragedy that had occurred at _Karen's Café_.

Keith briefly tightened his grip on his nephew's shoulder to get Lucas' attention. "Come on, you two. We'll take my truck."

The three walked quickly towards the truck, before Brooke abruptly stopped, catching Lucas' hand in hers to make him halt with her. Her wide, scared eyes met his and Brooke said, "We need to tell Peyton!"

"We need to tell Nathan," Lucas added, wrinkling his brow.

Keith, already standing by the door to his truck, said quickly, "We'll tell them both. Let's head for the hospital and we'll give them a call on the way."

Brooke immediately shook her head, "No. No! They need to hear this in person, not through some crappy phone-call! This is just … too big!" Lucas nodded towards his uncle in agreement.

Keith sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It'll probably be a bit before we know anything anyway." He glanced over to where Brooke's car was still parked. "Brooke, would you be okay to drive?"

She nodded quickly, confident in her ability to reign in her emotions. "Alright," Keith continued. "Luke, you come with me and we'll pick up Nathan. Brooke, you head over and get Peyton." He turned to look at Brooke seriously, "But if you think for even a moment that you shouldn't be behind the wheel, you need to call me."

Brooke nodded again, before turning to Lucas and pulling him into a deep kiss. As they pulled back she murmured, "I love you." Luke pulled back, his eyes going wide, and then his brow furrowed and he said slowly and very softly, "Brooke-"

Brooke blushed bright red with humiliation turning her head and backing away, "It's okay Luke, it was stupid. You don't have to say anythi-"

Lucas captured her mouth again and as he pulled back his thumb brushed her cheek, a small smile settling on his features. "I loveyou, Brooke Davis."

His response was a grateful, teary smile from Brooke as she walked backwards, not wanting to look away as she headed towards her car. Yes, normally this would be too soon in their re-budding relationship to start throwing love into it, but the last twenty minutes had changed them both profoundly. The startling realization that they desperately needed each other made anything less than a confession of their feelings absurd. Especially when they were both pretty sure life wasn't going to be getting any brighter very soon: two people that were still very hurt by Haley were about to be hurt again.

**Author's Note: I hate to admit it, I enjoyed writing this chapter a whole lot which made up for my discomfort writing chapter 1. Hope you liked it too!**

**Oh, and you may be wondering why every other character refers to Haley's assailants in the singular, both now and in subsequent chapters. This is not an oversight on my part: obviously you and I know that there were three ***holes that attacked Haley, but everyone in Tree Hill assumes it was just one: I don't think the possibility of multiple attackers has even crossed their angsty little minds.**

**So read, review, and your reward will be the more prompt delivery of another chapter! YAAAAAY! ;-P**


	3. My Closest Friend Here in Front of Me

**Author's Note: This chapter has a rather long title, "My Closest Friend Here in Front of Me." It is named for a lyric in Emery's song, ****_Returning The Smile You Have Had From The Start_****. I think the song represents some of those brutal emotions that those closest to Haley feel when they hear the news.**

**I hope this chapter surprises you a little bit, and I hope that it doesn't make any of you stop reading: if you read my note at the end of the chapter you'll find that anything I seem to mess up will be fixed as the story goes on. Just trust me!**

**Thanks for all of the great feedback, everyone! And please, if you have thoughts on how I can improve this, especially in terms of writing in-character, let me know! Here we go:**

Peyton Sawyer was angrily typing on her keyboard, pounding each key down with enough force that it was heard downstairs. She was angry. No, correction: she was pissed. She was pissed that she had been given away by her birth parents. She was pissed that her parents had never told her she was adopted. She was pissed that her mom, who she had always aspired to be like and who she believed still remained with her because of their biological bonds, wasn't even related to her. She was pissed that her birth mom showed up out of the blue and dumped this shit on her. And she was pissed that at the age of seventeen that she couldn't even sleep in on a Saturday morning because her life was so screwed up that sleep was impossible. So instead she was trying to finish this stupid book assignment that some asinine teacher gave them during the first week of class. Yes, the world majorly sucked.

Peyton was so engrossed in her raging thoughts that she missed the light tap on her door frame. She didn't notice the extra presence in her room until she heard Brooke's voice tentatively question, "Peyton?"

Assuming Brooke was hesitating out of fear of Peyton's temper, Peyton let out a grunt in response, her fingers never hesitating over the keys as she waited for her best friend to enter.

Sitting on Peyton's bed, Brooke began again. "Peyton? Can I talk to you?"

"Not in the mood, Brooke," Peyton ground out, annoyed that Brooke wasn't taking her less than subtle hints to leave her alone. But then, when did Brooke ever take a hint? Unless that hint pertained to something sexual.

Brooke hesitated again, reluctantly trying to figure out the best way to get Peyton's attention and acting slowly because she was terrified of Peyton's reaction to her news. Being the bearer of bad news sucked: maybe she should have done this Keith's way. Clearing her throat Brooke choked out, "It's Haley …." She trailed off before covering her mouth to prevent the sudden, unexpected sob that bubbled in her throat. Brooke hadn't shed a tear since finding Haley and now that she had taken a moment to slow down, sitting awkwardly on her oblivious friend's bed, the entire situation began to hit home.

Peyton, however, didn't pick up on the intonation of sadness in Brooke's voice because her ears had completely shut down after the name "Haley." She did pause in her typing just long enough to ground out, "We are _not_ talking about Haley right now."

Peyton's harsh tone talking about her injured friend felt like a kick in the stomach, and Brooke again fought back tears. But try as she might, she couldn't hide them in her voice as she pleadingly whispered, "Peyton …"

Peyton finally caught the tremulous notes in Brooke's voice and turned around with wide eyes to find a single tear trickling down Brooke's cheek. Staring in horror and regret for only a moment, Peyton sprang up from her desk and flopped down next to Brooke. Peyton gripped Brooke's arms with her hands and said, looking her up and down for clues to Brooke's current state, "Brooke? Baby, what's the matter?"

Another tear trickled slowly down her face as Brooke realized the moment had come to shatter the remaining pieces of her best friend's already broken world. She managed to shrug Peyton's arms off her own and instead gripped Peyton's hands, instantly switching her role from comforted to comforter.

"Peyt," she swallowed, confused as to why it had suddenly become so difficult to speak. Brooke realized painfully that she didn't know what to say. Honestly, she didn't even know what had happened to Haley. Yes, she had a horrifyingly vivid _idea_ of what had gone down in that alley. But how in the world do you explain your impressions and fears to someone?

Brooke began again, "It's Haley." Peyton watched Brooke carefully, still at a loss. But the way Peyton's insides were completely twisted and her heart was pounding all the way down to her stomach made her pretty sure it wasn't going to be good.

Brooke went on, her voice cracking and fading as she spoke, "Karen and Keith found her this morning in the alley behind the café." She paused here, trying to regain her breath as the tears she had been holding inside fell unchecked down her face. "She's … she's really hurt, Peyton. Someone hurt her really bad."

It was like a curtain fell over Peyton's usually expressive face. Her eyes were drilling holes into Brooke's and Brooke was terrified but pressed on, certain that if she stopped she could never begin again. "Luke and I saw her and … there was just so much, so much blood. They took her to the hospital but-" here she choked again, suddenly remembering the moment when she was sure Haley was already gone. "I'm really, really scared."

As Brooke finished her broken story her eyes began to search Peyton's face, looking for some sign of understanding or maybe even some reassurance. But she found none, Peyton's eyes having already slid away towards her wall and were now fixed on some point that Brooke couldn't see. Without her friend's assurances and in the absence of Lucas for support, Brooke finally broke down, replaying those horrible moments of stumbling into the alley with Lucas and finding her roommate pale as death and covered in blood. She recalled the moment everything stopped, when time had frozen, and Brooke knew, she absolutely _knew_ that Haley was dead. Because a living person couldn't be that still. Living people couldn't lose that much blood. The images were too intense and the pain too fresh and only just hitting her: Brooke bent over and clasped her stomach in pain, the emotional hurt so strong that it had become physical.

Some part of Peyton realized that Brooke was crying and wanted to comfort her, but Peyton was too numb, too far gone, to react. She had no way to process this information. Haley. She had hated Haley for months. Peyton had had no intention of speaking to Haley again, at least not until she paid for leaving them behind, for hurting Nathan. Every ounce of emotion she felt about all the other crap in her life had been directed towards the runaway-wife-wonder. As Peyton often said, people always leave, and Haley had…

… But then Haley came back. Haley was now supposed to _be_ back, Haley was supposed to be Peyton's punching bag until she decided to let her off the hook.

_This_ was not supposed to happen. Haley was not supposed to … to what? Be attacked? To be left in an alley to die? No shit, Sherlock! This shouldn't have happened to anyone, but seriously? The one person she'd been freezing out for months? Was the universe trying to make absolutely certain that she knew life was fucked up? Because if so, it worked. And now, what if she couldn't take it all back? What if the last moments she and Haley ever had consisted of her making bitchy comments to hit Haley while she was down? Because yeah, that's pretty much exactly how it _would_ work too.

Suddenly Brooke's frantic sobs broke through Peyton's reverie. The pain behind them made Peyton feel sick. Her heart hurt for Brooke because Peyton knew how close the roommates had become, but every sob drove home just a little more just how bad this entire situation was. Just how _bad_ bad was. _Oh god, Haley_.

Not knowing what else she could do, Peyton wrapped her arms around her best friend, desperately hoping she could soothe Brooke's pained cries. Brooke didn't even try to return the hug, too hurt to attempt movement.

Finally her cries began to wind down and Peyton pulled back, tears in her own eyes as she studied Brooke. Brooke swiped at her eyes and then she said quietly, fearing if she raised her voice anymore that it would break, "We should get to the hospital."

Peyton nodded as she gently rubbed Brooke's back. Peyton gave her a weak smile and said, "I'll drive."

Brooke weakly pushed off the bed and Peyton steadied her for a moment before wrapping an arm around her as they walked out the door.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton turned one final, all-too-familiar corner and found themselves in their least favorite place: the Tree Hill Hospital's waiting room. There had been far too many hours spent in the room between the two girls. Peyton in particular had trouble pushing the memories to the back of her mind, because every time she entered this room she could only remember the pain of losing her mother. And to be honest, it wasn't all that much fun every other time she had walked through the doors.

After glancing around the room the girls recognized three faces and rushed over to the blue couches where Keith, Karen, and Lucas waited anxiously. Karen silently leaned into Keith as he stroked a comforting hand through her deep brown hair. Karen couldn't seem to find the strength to acknowledge Brooke and Peyton, her mind otherwise occupied, but Keith was able to shoot them a small smile of acknowledgement.

Brooke quickly took a seat next to Lucas, who had his head bowed down so his face cupped in his hands which in turn leaned for support on his knees, the posture indicating his inner turmoil. Brooke gently pulled his hands away from his face, forcing him to lift his head and acknowledge her presence. "Lucas? Where's Nathan?" she queried softly.

"He's not coming." The words hung in the air as Lucas pulled his hands from Brooke and scrubbed at his face.

Peyton's eyes grew wide in surprise, "What?"

Brooke knew there had to be more to the story and pressed, "What do you mean, 'he's not coming'? What did he say when you talked to him?"

Lucas shrugged wearily, unable to hold onto his anger with his brother when his whole body felt crushed. "Just that. Keith and I told him and he said he couldn't come. Or wouldn't." He hesitated before grinding out, "I don't know, and, honestly, I don't even care right now."

He remembered the entire conversation with complete clarity, still glad that Keith had been with him. If not the morning would have been rounded out with a couple of black eyes.

_The silence fled with the sharp ring of the doorbell and the click of the door swinging open. Lucas had never been happier to have his uncle by his side when the door opened to reveal Dan Scott's smirking face. He really didn't have the time or the emotional energy to deal with his dad at the moment._

_"Well, if it isn't my two favorite family members. Keith, Lucas, what can I do for you gentlemen?" The word 'gentlemen' was oddly emphasized and Lucas had a hard time not just ramming a fist into his face. Most days Dan's stupid remarks rolled easily off of his back, but he was already gripped in throes of rage from his brief encounter with Haley in the alley._

_Keith responded for the two of them, "Now's not the time, Danny. We're here to speak with Nate. Is he in?"_

_Dan's eyes held a ferocious gleam in them as he bit out, "Trying to steal my other kid, Keith? Seriously, brother, just get laid and you can have your own."_

_Lucas started forward, fist already clenched when he felt his uncle's hand grip his shoulder reminding him _not now_. Instead Lucas allowed himself a low growl of displeasure._

_Keith tried again, "We have some news he really needs to hear. Is he here?"_

_Dan's eyes narrowed in fake concern, "What's goin' on, guys? Is someone hurt? Please tell me it's that slut he married!"_

_Everything went red and Lucas charged. The fog began to lift as he realized no matter how hard he fought his way to Dan he couldn't move. Keith had Lucas' arms pinned in his own, holding his nephew in a sort of embrace to prevent Lucas' attack._

_"Let me _go_!"Lucas roared._

_Dan's eyes had lost their previous sharpness and now he actually seemed concerned and a little remorseful as he caught Keith's eye over his struggling son's head. "_Is _it Haley? God, I didn't think …" He trailed off._

_Lucas finally slumped in defeat and Keith released his tight grip. Grimly nodding to Dan in confirmation, Keith tried once more, "Where is Nate?"_

_Dan shook his head, "In his room. You want me to come?"_

_Lucas ground out, his teeth gritted together, "_No_."_

_Dan nodded and gestured toward the stairs before retreating into the bowels of his large home._

_After receiving Nathan's permission to enter his bedroom, Keith and Lucas found themselves facing a completely bored and unconcerned teenage boy playing his Xbox. Lucas swallowed, completely unprepared to break this sort of news. _

_"Hey Nate?" he called, hoping to get Nathan to pause his game and listen. _

_He had no such luck: Nathan continued, his player throwing a free throw with nothing but net. "Umhm?" was the most he could manage._

_Lucas looked towards his uncle for help. Keith caught his nephew's eye and realized Lucas needed him to take the lead. Keith slowly walked over and sat down on Nathan's bed, behind Nathan's chair._

_"Nathan," Keith said quietly. "Can you pause that for a second?"_

_Hearing the sober voice of his uncle, Nathan quickly hit pause and turned to face Lucas and Keith. "What's up?" Nathan asked, doing his best to sound sure of himself, but his heart was rapidly sinking in his stomach in preparation for bad news. His eyes darted between his brother and uncle. Lucas' posture made him the most nervous: he stood with his arms wrapped tightly around his middle in an odd self-hug, his eyes gliding around the room looking at everything except back at Nathan._

_"It's Haley," Keith began. He clasped his hands together on his lap as if holding in his own concerns, "She's in the hospital, Nathan."_

_"What?" Nathan's voice squeaked out, "What happened?" Lucas cringed at the break in Nathan's voice._

_Keith drew in a deep breath, "She was attacked behind the café. We think it happened sometime last night. Karen and I found her this morning."_

_"Attacked? What the hell does that mean?" Nathan cried out._

_"Well," Keith began trying to keep his tone measured to calm Nathan down. "She was beaten up pretty badly. They took her down to the Tree Hill Hospital."_

_"No! That's not what I meant and you know it!" Nathan shouted back. "I mean was it," he paused dropping his voice to a whisper, "_that _kind of attack."_

_Keith knew that Nathan wasn't the only one in the room wondering. Karen had carefully covered Haley's body before Lucas and Brooke arrived, but he knew that Lucas wasn't naïve and the thought must have more than crossed his mind. Doing his best to ignore Lucas' intense gaze on the back of his skull, Keith focused on Nathan, "We're not sure," even as it left his mouth he knew it was bullshit, "but there's a pretty good chance… that…" Keith took a deep breath before hitting them with the harsh words, "Haley was raped."_

_Nathan stood frozen for a second, only his harsh breaths filling the room. Lucas could feel tears of anger again prickling at his eyes. Keith leaned forward placing a hand on Nathan's knee:_

_"Nathan?"_

_Nathan jerked to his feet to escape his uncle's comfort. "Why wasn't someone there with her?" he demanded._

_Nathan's question hit Lucas like a punch to the gut and he jerked back. It was the same thing he'd been thinking since this nightmare had begun less than an hour ago: why hadn't he stayed? Made sure that Haley closed up all right? Walked her home and picked up Brooke instead of leaving her at the café by herself? But Keith calmly answered:_

_"She had the closing shift. Haley's done it a hundred times. No one thought anything of it."_

_Just looking at Nathan it was obvious a storm was stirring up the synapses of his mind, but he said nothing in reply. What could be said? Hundreds of unique thoughts tried to gain his full attention but instead got washed away in a hazy slurry as the next began to form. Putting these disparate thoughts into words proved impossible._

_The silence hung heavy on Lucas and Keith, neither knowing how to react, how to help. Finally Keith asked, "Nate? Would you like us to bring you to the hospital?"_

_Nathan finally looked up, his eyes unfocused for a moment before he honed in on the question he was asked. "No."_

_Lucas stared back at his brother incredulously. "No?"_

_"I'm not going," Nathan declared staring back defiantly, eyes surprisingly clear._

_"Like hell you're not," Lucas yelped. He took a few steps towards Nathan. "She's your wife, god damn it! You don't get to just abandon her!"_

_"I'm not going, Luke!"_

_Lucas fumed at Nathan's calm refusal. "You're just pissy because she left you to go on tour, but guess what? She came back! She came back for your sorry ass! And if you ask me, it wasn't worth it, because you're nothing but a piece of shit who's been tormenting her since she got back. You don't deserve her. So you turn your back on her now, you don't bother coming back! You got that? I never want you setting foot near Haley again!"_

Lucas could still feel the way Keith's hands had pulled him away, trying to pull him out of Nathan's face. He could feel his thundering anger as he yelled at his brother in defense of his best friend. Lucas knew exactly what had driven him to breaking down in front of Nathan. His mind kept replaying the last conversation he had with Haley, the one where she had shed quiet tears because of Nathan's cold indifference towards her. Lucas could still feel her tears on his skin from where they had soaked through his shirt. And then there was the next image, the one he was sure he would be replaying in his head every time he shut his eyes.

Haley, lying in his mother's arms, her eye swollen shut, bruises mutilating her white skin and coagulated blood forming hideous patterns on her head where her blood had finally clotted. The dried blood coating the ground. Her lips that had so often formed into a quick smile as he teased her now cut and swollen … and blue. Her skin cool as he touched her forehead praying she would open her eyes.

Lucas wasn't sure he would ever sleep again without that disturbing memory sneaking in. He was pulled out of his dark musings by Brooke's hand rubbing his back in small circles. He glanced up to see Brooke and Peyton sharing a look that he didn't understand: it had to be a best friend thing. He and Haley could just glance at each other and understand without a word. _His_ best friend. His best friend lying on some operating table fighting for her life. And if she won, she would immediately be thrown into her next battle, the battle for her security, for her sanity, because how could you go through something like that unmarred? And the thought of his happy-go-lucky friend in so much pain hurt more than anything in his memory.

"Family of Haley Scott?"

Five heads shot up and stood to receive the doctor who breezed across the room in a set of light blue scrubs. He asked scanning the faces before him, "Are any of you family? I can only speak with Haley's parents or her spouse."

Karen said quickly, "I'm Haley's medical proxy. Her parents and I signed the papers a few years ago: I know I still have the signed papers somewhere."

"I assume you don't have them with you at the moment?"

Karen shook her head, her eyes full as she caught the doctor's eyes, pleading without words. After a moment of thought, the doctor nodded and said seriously, "I'll give you an update now, but if you can find your papers you'll want them on hand. We need someone to make medical decisions for Haley while she's unable. You'll only be able to if you have documentation." Karen nodded and whispered a quick thank you, as the rest of the group released the breath they were holding. The doctor, a kind, older gentleman on the verge of complete baldness, gave them a gentle, sympathetic smile: "I'm Dr. Hale. Why don't you take a seat, so you're more comfortable." Karen quickly sat back down in her seat followed by Brooke and Peyton. Keith remained standing with a hand on Karen's shoulder and Lucas shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The doctor pulled up his own chair and sat in front of the group.

"First of all, let me tell you that Haley is in an operating room with our hospital's finest surgeons and they will do everything they can. That being said, Haley's injuries are extensive." Lucas already knew Haley was hurt but hearing Dr. Hale spell it out for him hurt more than he thought it would. "Haley has several large cuts on her head and face, a broken nose, two broken ribs, and a few broken fingers on her right hand. We'll get her stitched up and wrap up the broken bones, and that will be good to go. It's likely she has a concussion so we'll have a neurologist check her over for other head trauma.

"When she came in her stomach was bruised and very tight, indications of internal bleeding. Our CT was unable to tell us what was damaged, but our surgeons will look for the source of the bleed and stop it. Our main concern right now is the amount of blood-loss she sustained before medical help arrived."

Then a small smile graced Dr. Hale's lips. "Haley is a very lucky young lady. Normally she might have bled out before help could arrive, but she has a mild case of hypothermia which probably saved her life." Karen's head was spinning as she tried to make sense of Dr. Hale's words. Dr. Hale explained, "When the body is chilled, blood vessels constrict to maintain heat in the body's core. In Haley's case, when the vessels constricted her blood clotted more easily preventing her from losing too much blood."

Karen remembered the cool chill of Haley's skin: it was shocking that the thing that scared her the most, that seemed to indicate Haley was close to leaving them, might have saved Haley's life.

"We're doing our best to regulate her body temperature as she enters surgery so there won't be too much strain on her heart, but with her additional blood-loss, we'll be keeping a close eye." Dr. Hale glanced over the group, "Do you have any questions for me?"

Karen swallowed, "Maybe this isn't the right time, but Haley might have been … _hurt_ elsewhere."

Dr. Hale nodded slowly. "Yes, I know what you're referring to. I wasn't planning to bring it up because those injuries are not as immediately pressing as those threatening Ms Scott's life. But you're right, once Haley is in less danger I needed to ask permission to collect a rape kit. If you say yes, you'll need to have your proof of medical proxy or else have her husband or parents sign."

Brooke had closed her eyes in painful shock, hands searching next to her to grasp Peyton's hand. After a moment Peyton grabbed back, tears of regret glimmering in her bright green eyes. She couldn't raise her eyes up from the floor, feeling like she had stumbled into something intensely personal and darkly painful. She knew Haley would hate this: everyone knowing, everyone thinking about the most grotesque moments of her life. With red-tinged cheeks, Peyton listened as Dr. Hale gently probed:

"Has Ms Scott's husband been contacted?"

Keith glanced over at Lucas and saw his nephew clenching and unclenching his fist, face pale and eyes afire: Lucas was not about to answer. Keith said softly, "Yes, we talked to him."

Hale didn't push, "Alright. If you have any other questions just talk to our receptionist and we'll try to find someone to help you. The surgery will probably last another few hours, but I'll try to come out a couple of times to give you updates." Hale stood up, and Keith reached out to shake his hand murmuring, "Thank you, doctor."

After Dr. Hale vanished behind the double doors that separated them from Haley, Karen spoke: "I need to go home and find my papers." A new fire had entered Karen's eyes, new life that had been absent since she entered the alley. Keith was glad to see it, glad to know that Karen was no longer going to take this lying down, but was going to jump into mom-mode and do everything she could to help. The pale, defeated Karen that had sat in the waiting room and trembled was gone and in her place was a woman that was going to fight back. Haley may still be in surgery, but now Karen had something she could do.

Keith replied, "I'll drive you back."

"No," Karen shook her head as she stood up swinging her purse onto her shoulder. "I want you to stay here with the kids. I can't leave them waiting alone, and I'll be back as soon as I can." Keith hesitated, wanting to make sure Karen was okay to drive, before nodding his consent. Karen pulled Lucas into a hug.

"Everything's going to be okay," she whispered into his ear. Lucas didn't believe her comforting words but didn't call her on it knowing his mom needed to say it. Karen pulled away to look back at Keith, "Call me if you hear anything. I won't be long."

Once silence had again settled, Keith and Lucas fell back into their chairs and again began their wait.

**Author's Note: So, surprised by Nathan's reaction? I thought a lot about how Nathan would deal with this situation with he and Haley separated, and this is what I thought would be the most in-character. It's not that Nathan doesn't care … in fact, the poor guy really, really does. So don't worry too much, Naley fans, our favorite couple isn't down and out yet. There will be more explanation for his reaction in subsequent chapters. You have to remember that this was from Lucas' perspective (mostly) and Lucas is in a pretty dark, unforgiving mood at the moment.**

**Also, I hope the part with Peyton and Brooke turned out alright. I love the friendship between the three OTH girls and I want to get it right.**

**Neeeext chapter, Nathan angst, Skills appears, and the police begin their investigation with a bang. Stay tuned!**


	4. I'm Sorry for Myself

**Author's Note: This chapter is called "More than Anything Else I'm Sorry for Myself," from John Denver's song, ****_I'm Sorry_****. Much of the song doesn't apply, but I think that this particular line explains where everybody's thoughts reside right now. Everyone is feeling pretty guilty and thinking a lot about how this situation is affecting their own lives rather than about Haley. In a way it's that type of selfishness that we all have when something happens to someone else: they're hurt and you're thinking, "Man, did this have to happen now? I can't deal with this!" That is not to say, of course, that they aren't worried about Haley.**

**I hope you like the Nathan/ Skills friendship moment – I love them being so close starting in season 5, but they don't connect a lot before they leave high school. Think of this as my way of fixing that shortcoming! Also continue letting me hear your thoughts! I love to hear them!**

Nathan winced as the ball glanced off the hoop and bounced uselessly onto the grass next to the river-court. After his encounter with Keith and Lucas, Nathan needed some time by himself to sort out his thoughts and nothing gave him time to think like shooting hoops. Unfortunately it had also never been harder to actually make baskets and running after the ball time and time again meant that rather than releasing his frustrations he was quickly becoming wild with anger. Nathan scooped up the ball and with an irate holler he chucked it as hard as he could. The ball fell just shy of the river and stopped, without the satisfying crash of solid smacking water. Now boiling, Nathan let out an animalistic cry and kicked the ball, this time forcing it out into the center of the slow-moving stream.

"Is a good thing I brought my own," a voice commented in awe. Nathan whipped around to find Skills standing, basketball in hand. Nathan just snorted and rolled his eyes, turning away. Although he and Skills got along alright, he definitely wasn't the person Nathan wanted to see right now.

Skills was undeterred and dropped onto the picnic table behind Nathan. "Was'sup dawg?" he asked sincerely. "Yo' life is in the crapper right now, so it could be pretty much anythin'."

Nathan growled in response, "Now is not the time, Skills."

Skills whistled in amusement. "It sho is. When you be throwing a nice piece of cowskin like that into that piss-colored river, is more than time." Nathan stayed silent. "Come'on, man. Lay it on me. I got the time and if I'm seeing right, looks like you got it too."

Nathan refused to turn around, but he said softly, "Luke didn't talk to you yet?"

Skills' brow wrinkled, "Naw, man."

Taking a deep breath Nathan began, "It's Haley." If he had turned around he would have noticed that Skills suddenly went completely rigid, his eyes fixed on Nathan's back waiting for his next words. "She's in the hospital. Somebody attacked her last night." Not feeling the need to explain anymore Nathan fell silent, suddenly wishing he had kept his basketball so that his hands would have something to do. Saying the words out loud took away all of his energy and so he sat down on the grass.

Skills didn't say a word hoping that Nathan would give him something more. When it was obvious he wouldn't Skills asked, "Is Shorty gonna be okay?"

Nathan just shook his head, eyes glued to the ground. He had no idea. He didn't want to know. Because there was a good chance she might not be.

Skills looked absolutely crushed. The silence clung to them, but neither noticed lost in their own thoughts. Finally Skills spoke, "Then what are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be with Haley?"

Nathan flinched. Yes, he knew he should be. He was her husband, he should be there, talking with doctors, holding his wife's hand. But he couldn't. Because it was his fault. If he hadn't been such a bastard to her, they could have been back together. He would have showed up at the café's closing with a smirk on his face checking out his fine wife and then they would have walked home together. She would have been safe. But no, he had thrown her to the wolves.

Or, if they were living together again, he might have been waiting eagerly for his wife to come home. When she didn't he would have known something was wrong. Maybe he could have stopped it from happening, caught the bastard and beaten his face in. Or maybe he would have found her before she had to spend a long painful night alone in a dark alley smeared in her own blood. He screwed up so badly this time. He'd been a complete asshole and because of his stubborn pride he had been unable to protect his wife when she needed it.

So no, Nathan couldn't be at the hospital. He couldn't face the doctors and the whining of machines and smell of antiseptic and death, because if he did he'd have to face what he'd done: he was pretty sure that if he looked into Haley's face and saw her that damaged that he would die right there. And if Luke couldn't understand that, then … it didn't even matter.

Nathan didn't realize that he hadn't answered Skills' question, but his silence spoke as loudly as his words could have. Skills spoke softly, "Listen, dawg. Hales has been my best friend since we was little kids and I'll always have her back. And I know she always got yours. And if she can't be watching you right now, well, I'll do it for her. So this is through me but from Haley: stop beatin' yourself up." As he was speaking, Skills had crossed in front of where Nathan sat in the grass and dropped his basketball into Nathan's lap. Then he held out his hand.

Nathan sat for a moment, not wanting to accept the gesture. Then with a painful exhalation of breath, Nathan grabbed Skills' hand and allowed Skills to pull him to his feet. Nathan took a shot at the basket and it glanced off, but this time Skills nabbed it from the air and tossed it back to Nathan. Dribbling the ball against the ground, Nathan took another shot and missed again.

With Skills acting as ball boy and giving Nathan space to shoot, Nathan finally had his space to think. Skills was right, Haley would hate that he was blaming himself, but he couldn't let it go so soon, not when her life remained in danger. Without realizing it, his thoughts were shifting from his overwhelming guilt to worry for his wife.

And for the first time in two hours, Nathan knew that soon he would allow himself to go to Haley in the hospital. But not just yet. Right now the pain and guilt were too raw to allow him to sit in a waiting room with Luke and Keith and Karen watching him and judging him. As the next shot hit the backboard and fell to the ground he knew. Not now. But soon.

* * *

Karen pulled out the file folder that was carefully marked with the printed label "Haley James" and edited with handwriting that curved up and off of the label in blue ink, "Scott." Karen knew that Haley had no idea that she had her own file in Karen's drawer of family papers. Of course the file was much smaller than Karen's and Lucas' that contained grade cards, medical records, birth certificates, and more, but the manila file folder was still nestled in like it belonged with the Roe family records. Karen gave a quick smile: of course that was because it did.

Karen opened the folder to see a picture of herself with an eleven-year-old Lucas on one side and Haley on the other. On the back written in Keith's handwriting was "Karen and her kids." Karen brushed away a tear remembering that day. Lucas had never been on a rollercoaster and so Keith had insisted that he take Karen and Luke to Carowinds. As soon as Lucas told Haley about the upcoming trip and learned that Haley had also never ridden a rollercoaster the excursion was opened up to include Haley. Karen remembered vividly the long car-trip there.

_"I have no idea how long it takes to sing all of _99 Bottles of Beer_. I've never gotten much beyond 84," Lucas admitted._

_"That's my point!" Haley explained, excitedly. I don't think I've ever met anyone who has had the fortitude _("Fortitude?" Karen thought) _to sing the entire song."_

_"Maybe there's a reason for that."Keith wondered aloud._

_"Hales, it's a song that's just made to annoy people, and you don't have to sing the entire thing for people to get annoyed. It has nothing to do with people having the fortitude to finish it," Lucas said, rolling his eyes._

_Now Karen really had to ask. "Fortitude? Where is this word coming from?" Karen looked over the front seat to watch the fifth-graders' faces._

_Haley laughed, "It's from the _Word-a-day _calendar Lucas got me for my birthday. We're going to rock our SATs!"_

_Keith laughed, "Your SATs? You guys have years to study for those."_

_Haley shook her head, "But it's never too early to learn. Or in your case, Keith, too late!"_

_"If I could smack you without crashing this car, I would Haley James!" Keith called back, a large smile on his face._

_Haley smiled, a little too pleased with herself before getting them back on track. "Aaaanyway, my point was that I think we should time ourselves singing _99 Bottles of Beer _for the world's edification."_

_Karen and Keith couldn't hold back the snort of air they released as they both did their best not to laugh at Haley's latest vocabulary choice. After another ten minutes of pleading, Haley got her way. Lucas was a sucker for Haley's puppy-dog eyes. And her incessant nagging. And so, 16 and a half minutes later the world had its answer._

Those moments had been precious to Karen. When Lucas was a little boy she had felt so sad for him that he didn't have any siblings to grow up with. And then when Haley came along he finally had someone that he could share everything with. It wasn't for several months that Karen realized how much Haley meant to her too. Lucas had gained a friend and Karen had gained a daughter. A little girl who came to Karen with girl troubles, that Karen could dress up for school musicals, and who pulled her son out of his shell and brought laughter to their home.

Karen pulled her wallet out of her purse and placed the picture inside before turning back to the file. Directly underneath was the only paper of real importance: the signed and notarized health care proxy form. Lydia James had asked Karen to consider becoming Haley's legal guardian for the times when Lydia and Jimmy were travelling. Problems had arisen from the James' absence in Haley's life in small ways: for example, Haley had missed field trips because her parents couldn't sign the permission slips or had issues on sick days when Karen tried to call the school for her. Finally one big problem sealed the deal.

When Haley and Lucas were thirteen, Haley had a small accident. While the two were playing on the docks, Haley had fallen onto the metal edge, catching it with her arm, before tumbling into the water. The kids were both shaken up and after Karen rushed Haley to the ER they discovered she had fractured her arm. Unfortunately the James were out of town and out of contact and so poor Haley had been unable to get her arm set until the next day, spending that night in Karen's guestroom with her arm immobilized as much as they could. Karen was in agony the entire night, listening to Haley whimper from pain and cry for her parents, thinking that no one was still awake to hear her.

Naturally the James felt awful. Although Karen sympathized and knew the accident was not their fault, she was still angry at Jimmy and Lydia for not being around enough to be there when their daughter needed them. Once things had calmed down and Karen felt like she could be civilized to Jimmy and Lydia again, Lydia had presented Karen with the idea that Karen could be Haley's medical proxy for situations just like the dock incident. Certainly Lydia and Jimmy would feel better knowing someone they trusted would help Haley when she needed it, but Karen felt relieved too. Jimmy and Lydia had given Karen an awesome responsibility: the care and keeping of their baby.

Karen shook her head sadly. Through the nine years Karen had known Haley, Jimmy and Lydia had missed _so much_. Their daughter had turned into a beautiful young lady with more grace and dignity than most women Karen's age. Haley emanated compassion and she had made all of the difference to Karen and Lucas. Haley had taken their little family and breathed life and fiery passion into it. What Karen would never understand was how Haley could see the best in everyone around her and not see how much she herself had to offer. And that should have been Jimmy and Lydia's job, because although Karen might tell Haley a million times how grateful she was for her, Haley never seemed to believe it because her parents had never taken the time to tell her the same things.

Jimmy and Lydia missed the solo Haley had in sixth grade at the Christmas concert. The putt-putt course Luke and Haley built on the roof. The first day of high school when Lucas and Haley insisted they would walk, but still allowed Karen to take a picture of them with their backpacks on and goofy smiles lighting up their faces. The day Haley bounced in to the café to tell Karen that the boy she had been tutoring passed his first pre-calc test. And most of all, they missed those peaceful family dinners where Karen, Keith, Lucas, and Haley sat at the table in a mixed up family unit and talked about their days, Haley often telling some story about how clumsy she was or about the fantastic new teacher. How many moments of getting to know their daughter had Jimmy and Lydia missed because they were in some far away, travelling for work or for pleasure?

But even still, Karen knew that Jimmy and Lydia loved their youngest daughter and that the phone call she had to make would crush them both. So after sliding the proxy sheet into her purse, Karen made her way to the kitchen to make the call.

* * *

"Excuse me, we're looking for Karen Roe?"

The questioning voice came from a police officer who had approached Keith, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton in Tree Hill Hospital's waiting room with his partner standing behind.

Keith stood up and responded, "I'm a friend of the family's, Keith Scott." He shook both officers' hands.

"I'm Detective Kline and this is my partner, Officer Larkin. We've been assigned Ms Scott's case. Are you related to her?"

Keith swiped under his nose considering. "She's my nephew's wife. I've known her since she was a little girl."

"Alright, Mr. Scott. We'll also need to speak to you at some point. I recognize your name from the 9-1-1 dispatch – you found Ms Scott?"

Keith coughed, trying to clear the image that came unbidden to his mind, "Yes. I went with Karen this morning to open the café."

"Do you work at _Karen's Café_?"

"No, I was just helping Karen out this morning. We had no idea anything was wrong."

Detective Kline nodded, "I was hoping you might be able to give me some information about the security cameras inside the building. We were hoping we might be able to review the footage."

"I can help you there," Keith said quickly. "I help Karen out with odd jobs around the café and I helped her set up the security system. I can get you the feeds."

"Would you have time now?"

Keith hesitated. He wanted to help the police in any way that he could, but Karen was counting on him to stay with the kids. "I would be happy to help once Karen gets back. She wanted me to stay here with these guys." He gestured back to the seats where Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton sat, Brooke and Peyton listening intently and Lucas staring at the ceiling ignoring the conversation in front of him in order to stare at the ceiling.

"Where is Ms Roe now?"

"Karen just ran home to get some papers. She should be back before too long. Is there anything else we can do from here?"

"Is Lucas Scott here?"

Lucas barely moved from his position on the waiting room chair, waving his hand slightly to indicate that he was the one they were looking for. "That's me."

"Sir, do you have time to answer some questions about Ms Scott for us?"

Lucas looked over at Keith, obviously hoping that Keith would tell him he didn't have to go, that he could continue his vigil in the waiting room. Keith understood what Lucas was asking, but he refused to give Luke an out: "Go ahead Luke. Tell them what you know. We'll still be here when you get back."

Lucas shook his head, "I need to stay here for Haley."

"I promise that if I hear anything, I'll let you know," Keith returned calmly. "You'll help Haley more by talking to the police so they can catch the guy who hurt her."

Lucas' face fell, and Brooke squeezed his hand comfortingly. Finally Lucas stood up, asking, "Do I have to go down to the police station?"

Detective Kline gave him a reassuring look, "Normally we would interview you at the station, but we knew you wouldn't want to stray far until you knew your friend was okay. We've talked to the hospital staff and they gave us permission to use their conference room. It's just downstairs."

Lucas' shoulders began to unslump, pleased that he wouldn't have to leave the hospital. As he turned to leave Brooke jumped up and pulled him into a hug. "Everything'll be just fine, boyfriend." Lucas nodded and gave her head a quick kiss while swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat. He glanced back at Peyton who sat lethargically watching him. When she saw Lucas had noticed her gaze Peyton said softly, her eyes lighting up with an intense glow, "Go help catch the bastard."

Lucas gave her a single nod before turning to follow Kline and Larkin down the hall until all three were out of sight of the waiting room. Brooke and Keith resumed their seats, but this time the silence that fell was too much for Brooke. She turned to Keith and said, "I just don't understand." Her eyes searched Keith's, pleading for an answer, "Who could be that evil? I mean, when we found Haley she was almost _dead_! I _thought_ she was _dead_, Keith! She could still die! I just … you always hear about serial killers and highway rapists and ax-murderers and you think 'Isn't that just awful?' but it's like it's not real, you know? Like when it's someone else, it's just a story. But when it's someone you know… How do you do that to somebody?"

While Brooke spoke Peyton had draped her arm around Brooke's shoulder and pulled her close into a half hug, but it hadn't stopped the flow of Brooke's angry words.

Keith swallowed thickly and said, "I don't understand it either, Brooke. I can't comprehend someone thinking that way. I guess it's that … it's just, Haley's a pretty girl and some people are really sick." He paused trying to drive away the image of Haley against the dumpster, body bared to the world and doused in blood. "Really, _really_ sick."

"But she's _Haley_," Brooke rejoined, crying as she said her friend's name. "I don't understand how anyone could look into her eyes and want to hurt her."

"Unless he's a sick bastard who gets off on hurting innocent girls," Peyton growled. "No one's more innocent than Haley." Brooke could feel the anger pouring out of Peyton, hot and dark. The pent-up anger that Peyton had been directing toward Haley for the past month had found two new outlets: Haley's attacker … and herself. Every ounce of hatred she shoved at the man who assaulted Haley she managed to also direct back at herself for pushing Haley away and punishing her for so long.

Brooke turned, still with Peyton's arm on her shoulder to peer into Peyton's eyes. "Peyt?" she asked timidly. As angry as Brooke was right now there was a depth to Peyton's words that scared her. Peyton's eyes flashed to Brooke's, their green depths cold. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Am I _okay_?" Peyton asked incredulously. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" Peyton jumped out of her chair and began pacing the tile floor. "Some twisted son of a bitch brutally raped and tried to murder my friend, but I'm just _peachy_! It's not like it has anything to do with me, after all, I haven't even talked to her in weeks. It's not like it's affected _my_ life! Nothing will _change_ for me."

Brooke's mouth dropped open at Peyton's harsh words, trying to comprehend what was happening. Brooke just shook her head in silence, eyes brimming as she watched Peyton kick the end table covered in _People_ and _TIME_ magazines. "Peyton," Brooke brokenly whispered hurting for her friend. The receptionist called out, "Please, ma'am! Don't make me call security!"

Keith stood and gently tugged Peyton into a side hug, leading her back to her seat. Peyton accepted his light push into the chair next to Brooke. Brooke caught Keith's eye and understanding what Brooke wanted Keith said, "I'm gonna just get a cup of coffee. You need anything?"

Brooke shook her head no, but Peyton didn't move. Keith moved off down the hall leaving Brooke and Peyton alone. Brooke didn't speak, but she took Peyton's hand in her own and squeezed it.

Brokenly Peyton spoke, "Brooke, I've … I've been so awful to her. Haley didn't deserve it." As she continued, Brooke murmured words that sounded like "I know." "I've just been so mad about everything, you know? About my mom and Ellie, and my dad lying to me. And Haley … she just took it. And whenever I said something to hurt her, she'd get that look on her face like she was going to cry and all I'd think about was how good it felt and that that was how it _should _be, because Nathan was so hurt when she left. I thought I just wanted her to know what it was like, getting left behind. I thought she _deserved_ it, but it wasn't even about her. It was about _me_ and about how good it felt when I was hurting her and how good it felt to know that I could make someone more miserable than I was."

Peyton was openly crying now. "She just _took_ it! I was such a bitch and she didn't throw stuff back in my face: I guess because she thought she deserved it too." Peyton paused to take a breath before admitting the rest. "And if she dies … I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I hurt her so bad! Knowing that she died thinking that's how I felt about her. Because it's not! Even when I thought I hated her, I always thought she was just about the most amazing person I know. She's so courageous and gentle: when I first got to know her, she never judged me, even when I messed up so much more than she did. You know, with you and Lucas." Brooke jerked back, this part making her somewhat uncomfortable, but allowing Peyton to continue. "She was so mad at Lucas for cheating on you and so I thought she'd hate me too, ya know? But she didn't. She didn't judge me. She should have, but she didn't. And then I turn around and act like such a bitch."

Silence hung between the two girls as Peyton finally stopped talking. Brooke wasn't sure what to say, so she sat still for a moment. Finally Brooke asked quietly, "Why isn't Haley allowed to make mistakes, Peyton?"

Peyton didn't understand the question, so she remained silent, raising her eyebrow. Brooke tried again, "If I had left to follow my dreams and that meant leaving my boyfriend… or husband … behind, would you be angry at me?"

Peyton considered for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Brooke probed.

Peyton shook her head, "I guess I would just expect you to go after whatever you wanted and that you wouldn't let someone, even someone you loved, stand in your way."

"So why is it different for Haley?"

Peyton bit her lip, pondering the question she'd been considering off and on since Haley returned to Tree Hill. She answered slowly, "I don't know. I guess … she always seemed so together, you know? Better than everyone else. Even before we actually knew her, she never had a reputation for anything bad, everybody just sort of let her be. She's just … _Haley_."

Brooke nodded. She understood exactly what Peyton was trying to say. Haley's leaving was so surprising because Haley had always been safe, unchanging in her sweetness and good advice. But Brooke had gotten to know post-tour Haley too, and weirdly Brooke liked this Haley even better. There was a new depth to Haley, an understanding of pain. Her eyes left Brooke no doubt that they had seen the uncomfortable parts of touring and contained the torment of hurting her husband, and now Haley brought all of that understanding to Brooke when she needed advice or support. "And she's _still_ Haley," Brooke said.

"I know," Peyton agreed, avoiding Brooke's gaze by peering down at the tiled floor. "I get that now: I was just so angry, I didn't want to. Now I'm afraid it's too late."

"Peyton!" Brooke cried out, horrified that Peyton would just give up on Haley.

Peyton's eyes went wide and she locked eyes with Brooke, stumbling over her words to explain, "_No_! That's not what I meant! I meant … I'm afraid she'll never want to be friends again."

Brooke let out a shuddering breath, willing her heart to stop its quick pace. "Peyton, Haley will _always_ forgive you and _always_ want to be your friend. That's just the way she is. She's been wanting to make up with you for months." Peyton nodded guiltily. Brooke continued, "And what's more, I think she's gonna need us. Because this is just so big. So I think you should figure out how to deal with your guilt beforehand, because Haley shouldn't have to deal with that on top of everything else."

Another tear dripped down Peyton's face as she nodded. Brooke pulled Peyton into a hug and Peyton broke down into pained sobs, crying over and over, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Brooke just held on, tears in her eyes as well. "I know you are, sweetie. I know."

**Author's Note: I thought I'd drop this chapter for everyone before I have to abandon the internet for a week! I considered just waiting, but then I figured this way you can all enjoy this and when I log back on I can hopefully have some of your feedback waiting for me!**

**Oh, and it turns out our lovely detectives really start their interrogations in the next chapter, so don't be too angry that I didn't deliver on that promise :-P But stay tuned for Lucas' interrogation and a surprising turn in Haley's health … duh duh duuuuuuh …**


	5. Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note: This chapter is names "Can You Hear Me?" which is from Mark Schultz's song ****_He's My Son_****. So yes, this doesn't ****_completely_**** apply, but I feel like the things that Karen is going through in this chapter in particular are echoed by that song about parents' pain at the bed of a sick child. That song makes me cry every time.**

**For those of you who hadn't noticed, from the minute this story began everything became suddenly AU. Feel free to say "No duh," and roll your eyes. I just needed to point that out, because from this chapter on, things will ****_definitely_**** change. Big time. Really major things from the show just cannot happen after this point.**

"And what time was that?"

"Probably around 9:45."

"Probably? Could you say for certain?"

Lucas growled in frustration at the endless stream of questions and gritted his teeth as he responded to Detective Kline. "It had to be around 9:45 because Haley was just waiting for the last customers. _Karen's _closes at 10 on Friday nights."

Lucas was ready to be done with the officers. He knew there would be questions regarding the caféand the last time he saw Haley, but Lucas was beginning to feel like he was a suspect rather than just helping Kline and Larkin with details of the evening. After telling them his alibi for the evening (at least that's what Lucas assumed questions like "Where were you last evening?" and "Can your girlfriend confirm your whereabouts?" meant) and trying to give a time-table for his day Lucas was beginning to regret agreeing to this. It seemed completely pointless to sit in the hot seat knowing the police were looking in the wrong place while Haley was fighting for her life. Lucas understood that the first place the police would look for a suspect would be those closest to Haley, but it didn't stop his anger as the officers blithely insinuated he could ever hurt his best friend in that way.

Larkin continued the stream of questions in Kline's stead. "Alright, so how did Haley seem when you last talked to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was she upset about anything? Did she seem frightened or scared for her safety?"

Lucas pondered this for a moment, replaying their evening: she'd been upset about Nathan and Peyton, but not the kind of 'upset' the officer was referring to. "No."

"Alright, so she seemed perfectly fine when you left the café last night." Lucas nodded. "Okay, how about beyond last night. Has there been anybody bothering her? Anyone that makes her uncomfortable?"

"Not anyone that would do that!" Lucas exclaimed in frustration running his fingers through his hair and scrubbing at his head.

Kline stepped in for his younger partner, "That wasn't the question, Mr. Scott. Crimes like these, they can be about more than just sexual gratification. Sometimes it's a power thing. So let me repeat Officer Larkin's question for you: is there anyone that bothers Haley? That dislikes her or that might want to hurt her, not just people with a sexual interest."

Suddenly the spectrum opened much wider. Recently there were seemed to be a lot more people in Tree Hill that were not Haley's biggest fans, starting with his personal least favorite: "Dan Scott."

Kline looked down at his notes. "Her … father-in-law? Your father."

Lucas pursed his lips to hold back a retort and said instead, "Yeah. He was upset when Nathan and Haley got married and he keeps trying to get them to break up."

"Why was he against their marriage?"

"He thinks they're too young to know what they want, too young to be in love. But I guess more than that he thinks that Haley will get in the way of Nathan's basketball career."

"What has he done to break them up?"

"His most blatant attempt was when he hand delivered annulment papers to Haley."

Kline's eyes lit up at this information, "So Haley and Nathan have been having some marriage problems?"

Lucas' eyes widened at his mistake: he wasn't planning on bringing up Haley and Nathan's issues to police – they had nothing to do with Haley's attack. "It hasn't all been roses, but marriage never is," Lucas said defensively.

Larkin jumped in, "How is their marriage now?"

Lucas sighed, knowing that he would have to sign his statement. Although he wanted to help his friends there was no way he was committing perjury to cover over Nathan and Haley's marital problems. "They're working through things."

"Are they living together?"

"Not at the moment. Nathan lives with his parents and Haley lives with my girlfriend."

"Brooke Davis?"

"Yes."

"Why did they decide to separate?"

Lucas closed his eyes for a moment to gain some composure before delving into an explanation of Chris Keller and Haley's tour. He despised himself for casually airing this painful episode before the cops, well aware that Nathan's pain and Haley's regret was captured forever by the microphone and camera catching Lucas' every word and expression.

When he fell silent, Kline asked slowly, almost kindly, "You'd say Nathan was upset by Haley's leaving."

Lucas growled out, "Yes," knowing that he had more than implied that in his statement but hating that Kline forced him to spell it out.

"You mentioned his behavior was quite self-destructive." Lucas only gave a curt nod this time.

"Did you ever worry that his actions could put anyone else in danger?"

Lucas shook his head, "I don't know."

"Come on, Scott," Larkin declared harshly. "If you're hesitating to tell us that means you've worried about it before."

Calmly Kline asked again, "Could Nathan's actions have put other people in danger?"

"Maybe," Lucas admitted finally, remembering the racing car coated in flames.

"And that anger was because of Haley but directed elsewhere while she was gone." Lucas began shaking his head, understanding where Kline was going with his logic. "So Haley comes back. Nathan's still angry. They're living apart. Is it possible that Nathan could get angry enough to hurt Haley?"

"Never!" Lucas cried, standing up. "He would _never_ hurt Haley like that! He loves her!"

Kline probed some more, "Has Nathan ever done anything to hurt Haley before? Maybe made her uncomfortable with something he did?"

Lucas shook his head in denial, but his mind went back to a conversation he'd had with Haley when she and Nathan were first dating. It was right before the game when Nathan collapsed from taking performance enhancers. Lucas had noticed something was upsetting Haley and she said she and Nathan had had a fight.

Larkin jumped in, "You know something – what did Nathan do to Haley?"

"It was nothing!" Lucas exclaimed. There was no way he wanted to admit that Nathan had tried to push himself on Haley: nothing happened, Nathan stopped, and he was completely apologetic after that, but the story would not reflect well.

"Don't lie to our faces!" Larkin snapped.

The harsh words choked out an admission from Lucas. "Just this one time Nathan freaked Haley out because she wasn't ready to have sex and he was: but she told him to stop and he stopped!"

Larkin rolled his eyes, "If that was the whole story you wouldn't have thought of it when I asked that question. What really happened?"

"I told you, he stopped when she said stop!"

"Did she have to make him stop?" Kline probed gently.

"She pushed him back, but he's a teenage boy! He has lots of hormones."

Larkin asked, "So it's not so crazy to think that Nathan could hurt Haley."

"No! I mean, yes!" Lucas cried out, fighting for the right answer. He began again, desperate to make it clear. "It's crazy that Nathan would attack his _wife_. He _loves_ her. He'd never do something to hurt her, much less something this bad!"

Kline just said sadly, "Men hurt their wives every day. You may be right, Nathan might be innocent, but we have to ask these things." Lucas shook his head in disgust, more at himself for giving them ammunition against his brother. "Listen, Lucas, if you can give us anywhere else we should be looking, we'd love to hear it, but you haven't given us much to go off of. It's just more likely that the attack was by a known assailant rather than by a stranger, statistically speaking."

Again, Lucas dug into his memory trying to think of anyone else who bothered Haley. And like a flash he remembered the kids from that café the night before. "Wait – wait, last night at the café, there were these three kids from our school…"

* * *

Karen strode back into the waiting room obviously searching for something. She finally saw Brooke and Peyton sitting, Brooke's head lying on Peyton's shoulder while Peyton ran a comforting hand through Brooke's hair. With a frown Karen made her way over to them. "Girls?" Two heads snapped up. "Where are Lucas and Keith?"

"I'm right here," Keith said coming up behind Karen and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Karen spun around to look at him and after giving him a grateful smile she asked seriously, "And where is my son?"

"A couple of officers wanted to interview him about Haley. They didn't even make him leave the building, so he shouldn't be gone too much longer." Keith studied her face for a moment, noticing her eyes were red and lightly puffy. "You okay?" He ran a gentle finger across her cheek.

Karen nodded, reaching up to push her hair behind her ears, not realizing how the unconscious action reflected the one so often done by Haley. "Yeah, I just had to call Jimmy and Lydia. It was really hard to tell them that Haley is in such bad shape." Her words belied the real difficulty of trying to calm down Haley's hysterical mother and suddenly terse, angry father.

"Are they coming?" Brooke asked. She was actually pretty anxious to meet the James. She had only ever seen them from a distance the night of Nathan and Haley's wedding reception and at that time she couldn't really consider herself a close friend of Haley's. Now she found that she was curious about the goofy parents that were, if rumors (or Haley's stories) were true, less mature then their teenage daughter. She was fascinated that a couple would have six kids and have no qualms about leaving them alone to fend for themselves so that the couple could pursue their own lives. Brooke's parents only had to leave behind one. The Davises certainly hadn't continued producing progeny once they realized their interests didn't coincide with having a family.

Karen gave a sad smile to Brooke, "They said they're on their way, but their travels took them to Oregon. They said they'd look into flights, but they don't think they have the money for last minute booking fees and their drive will take a couple of days minimum." Brooke nodded forlornly, understanding long-distance parent-child relationships. The only difference was that Brooke knew her parents had the capital to make it home at any time but never the inclination. At least Haley's parents _wanted_ to be with their daughter.

Keith pulled Karen into a hug, "And until then our girl has got you, and you know as well as I do that Haley appreciates that fact." Karen sniffled, doing her best to reign in her rampant emotions. She did her best to give Keith a smile to let him know she appreciated the sentiment.

"Ms Roe?" a familiar voice broke into their conversation. Dr. Hale was walking towards the group with a guarded expression on his normally kind face. As he reached them he continued, "May I please talk with you privately?"

Karen's eyes had grown wide with worry and her heart sank somewhere into the depths of her stomach, but somehow she managed to nod. Gently Dr. Hale requested, "If you'll come with me," and carefully led Karen to an empty part of the waiting room out of earshot of Keith and the girls.

"Ms Roe, please tell me that you have your medical proxy forms?" Karen could do nothing but nod weakly, unable to form words through the thick lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"Now Ms Roe, Haley is losing a lot of blood, far too much." Tears began to prick Karen's eyes. "The surgeons have an option that they believe could save Haley's life, but we need your permission." Karen began to nod. Anything that could save Haley had to be done. Why were they even taking the time to ask her? They were wasting precious time.

Dr. Hale's voice dropped a little lower, breaking the news as gently as he knew how. "The main source of her internal bleeding is coming from her uterus. The surgeons have been doing everything they can to repair it, but every time they patch it up, they discover another tear. I don't know how to tell you this, but the organ is so damaged that it's likely irreparable and every moment that passes, Haley loses more blood. She's a very young woman and because of that the doctors have tried everything they know how, but there is nothing more than can do. They believe our best option is to perform a complete hysterectomy to stop the blood flow, but they need permission before they can remove it."

Karen's hands had long since covered her mouth and a painful sob came out, as she did her best to listen to what Dr. Hale was telling her. Her head shook back and forth. No. No, they could not be asking her this.

"No, there has to be something you can do! If I won't sign, if I say no, they'll repair it?" Karen asked desperately.

Dr. Hale caught her eye, sympathy oozing from his gaze, "Ms Roe, I'm trying to tell you that if you don't give permission that it's very likely Haley will bleed out in the OR. Every moment we wait here is another second too long. Yes, the surgeons can continue to work on her uterus, but the strain will likely kill her. She's losing blood faster than we can get more into her."

Karen began to cry in earnest, moaning out, "You can't ask me this. I can't _do_ this to Haley: she's so young. I can't steal away her chance to ever have a family. I just can't!"

Dr. Hale caught Karen's hand in his, and Karen was forced to focus on his kindly, blue eyes. "Ms Roe, you are not taking anything from her that wasn't already out of your control. What you are doing now is saving the life of a young woman you obviously care about." Karen just continued to shake her head in denial, tears running unabated down her cheeks. Dr. Hale tried once more, "Haley needs you."

Those words seemed to break through her anguish: they repeated the phrase she had heard from Keith only hours ago. Although Keith was across the room and not a part of the conversation, Karen suddenly knew what Keith would calmly tell her she had to do. Softly Karen asked, "Where do I need to sign?"

* * *

Lucas could feel the tension as he rejoined Keith, Peyton, and Brooke. None of them acknowledged his presence, unable to tear their eyes away from the sight of Karen breaking down in front of Dr. Hale.

"What's going on, guys?" Lucas asked in concern. He had a headache from the intensity of his interview and somehow he felt dirty for dishing on everyone in Tree Hill, particularly Nathan. But all of his worry and even his headache seemed to vanish with the anxious hush of his waiting friends.

Not moving her eyes from Karen, Peyton answered in a monotone, "Dr. Hale had to speak to Karen."

"Keith?" Lucas asked, desperately hoping for more information. "What happened?"

Keith shook his head, tearing his eyes from Karen to focus on his nephew, pained by the terror in Lucas' voice. "We haven't heard, Luke. Dr. Hale needed to talk to your mom alone."

"But why?" Lucas asked softly, the question no longer directed towards anyone but to the thickened air surrounding them. He studied his mother as she swiped at her eyes and resolutely signed something on a clipboard. Dr. Hale squeezed his mom's shoulder before disappearing through the double doors. Karen began to walk back in their direction.

Peyton stood up, arms protectively hugging her chest as she prepared for answers, but Karen wasn't looking in their direction and it appeared that she meant to walk right past them. That was unacceptable and Peyton would not be left in suspense for another moment, "Is Haley dead?" Peyton asked bluntly. The words sounded harsher out of her mouth than they had while swirling around in her brain, as Brooke's horrified eyes told her clearly.

Strangely, though, her blurted question didn't seem to shake Karen, because her footsteps barely faltered, and only long enough to answer flatly, "No, she's not dead," before continuing in a straight course towards the ladies' restroom. Her statement did nothing to set the rest of them at ease. All was silent after Karen vanished behind the bathroom door. No one moved.

Finally Keith said softly, "I've got this, guys," and he followed to the door where Karen had vanished.

Once the three teenagers were alone Lucas ground out, "What the hell?" and fell back into his chair with a _thump_. Peyton remained standing, biting at her nails to calm her frayed nerves.

"Something's wrong," Brooke declared.

"We got that, Brooke!" Lucas tossed back, taking his anger out on his nearest target.

"No, I mean it's really, _really_ wrong," Brooke continued, not at all fazed by her boyfriend's anger. "But if she's alive, I don't understand what could be that bad."

"I don't _know_, Brooke!" Lucas returned, even though they both knew Brooke hadn't expected an answer.

Peyton just shook her head, fear gnawing at her gut, "She's not going to make it. This is what happens: they tell you things'll work out, something goes wrong, and then she'll just slip away without saying goodbye."

Even though Brooke knew it was just fear and the memory of her mother that made Peyton talk like that she was still horrified and upset. "Peyton, stop it! You're not eight-years-old, there was no car accident, and Haley is _not_ your mother! You guys can't keep doing this, this … pessimistic thing! I know I'm as guilty as the rest of us, but Haley dying is just not an option that I am going to face! So cut it out!"

"Peyton's right, Brooke," Lucas broke in morosely. "You saw her earlier. How we ever thought we'd bring her home after that is insane. I just – I can't deal with having this stupid hope and then having it squashed every time a doctor walks through those doors. It hurts too much."

Brooke stared up at the ceiling blinking back tears before she responded quietly, "You can give up if you want. But as long as I know that Haley is behind those doors fighting with everything she's got left, I will sit here hoping with everything _I've_ got. And if neither of you want to hope anymore, well," she laughed drily. "Then I'll just have to have enough faith for all of us."

Peyton sat down next to Brooke, her face apologetic and the slump of her body indicating how fragile she felt. "I'm sorry Brooke. I shouldn't have talked like that. Where there's life, there's hope and all that. I'll hope with you, B. Davis."

Brooke's eyes shone with gratitude as they locked with Peyton's pained green ones. After a moment Lucas broke in, sounding a little ashamed, "I will too, Brooke. I didn't mean it: I won't give up on Hales, because she's never given up on me. And I'll stop acting like such a jackass: I swear I'm starting to sound like Nate."

Trying to avoid the subject of Nathan and uncomfortable with Lucas' bitterness, Brooke switched subjects: "How did your interview with the detectives go, Luke?"

Lucas sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand. "Ask me that after they've talked to you."

"That bad?" Peyton asked, a small sympathetic smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"That bad," Lucas agreed. "I get that they're just doing their job and trying to help, but … I don't think I've ever felt like such a crappy person in my life. I came out of there feeling like I hurt Haley more than I helped her."

Peyton nodded, catching Brooke's eye. It sure went a long way towards explaining Lucas' bad mood, but Brooke was still obviously hurt. And all they needed right now was just a little more drama.

* * *

Keith cautiously opened the door to the women's restroom, awkwardly aware that Karen might not be the only woman in the room. "Karen?" he called out gently.

The only response he got was an answering sob. Letting the door shut behind him he walked in, thankfully noting that there was a small lobby with couches and plush carpet before the entrance to the rest of the women's sanctum. What he saw next broke his heart:

Karen sat on the blush pink couch, head down at her knees, arms covering her face, and shoulders bobbing up and down with silent crying. "Kare-" Keith breathed out, slowly sitting down beside her and pulling her into his arms. Karen lifted her head to lean into Keith's embrace, her quiet tears gaining strength and becoming full-blown sobs. Keith let her cry, offering silent support and intuitively knowing that she needed to vent her pain. Finally Karen began to speak.

"How can I ever look her in the eye? How can she ever forgive me?"

Keith's brow wrinkled in confusion, but he said nothing, opting to plant a light, comforting kiss in Karen's hair.

"I didn't want to, but- they said it could save her life. They said if I didn't, she would die, but oh, Keith," Karen moaned. "She's just so young. She's just a child, and I took it away from her. How could they ever ask that of me? Why did I need to make that decision? It's not fair!"

Keith swallowed, disturbed by Karen's bitter words. "Karen, what happened?"

"Keith, they wanted me to- to let them," she swallowed. "Perform a hysterectomy." Keith squeezed his eyes shut. No, not with everything else. His heart broke for Haley, but it also ached for Karen and the painful decision she had been forced to make. Karen continued, "It wasn't even really a choice: she was dying and it was killing her, but oh," she moaned again. "She's _so_… _very_… _young_." Karen met Keith's eyes, all of her hurt pouring into his. "After everything else she didn't need this. She didn't need to lose the opportunity to start a family, to lose her womanhood. It's just wrong! And I let them! I signed the paper that took it away from her."

"No, Kare," Keith crooned softly. "You _saved_ her. You said it yourself, it you hadn't signed those papers Haley would have died. You saved her life. This is _not _your fault. You can_not_ blame yourself for this."

Karen began to cry again, "But I'm not her mother, I'm not her husband: I shouldn't have to _make_ that kind of a call for her. I shouldn't have the ability to take something that intimate from her."

Keith sighed, wishing he could make this better. "No, you're not her husband, and no, you are not the one who gave birth to her, but you _are _her mother."

Karen's eyes squinted incredulously. Keith continued, "You love so very deeply, Karen Roe, and I love you for that, and I know how much you love Haley. You may not have given her life, but you have mothered that girl for years and I know that she loves you for it. You did the only thing you could do, and Haley will never blame you for it." Keith's words held so much conviction that Karen was captivated. "This is devastating, I know that, and this latest blow doesn't help, but it is not your fault. You need to let go of this guilt, because if there's one thing I'm sure of, even when Lydia gets here, Haley is going to need you to be there for her too."

Karen watched Keith with quiet awe. Then she leaned forward and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. As she pulled back, a small smile ghosted across her face. "I love you, Keith Scott."

Keith felt his heart warm at the words, and he stroked away the tears on her cheek lovingly. Keith whispered, "Thank you for letting me love you."

* * *

Nathan cautiously answered his phone, feeling Skills' eyes follow him.

"Hello?"

"Are you Nathan Scott?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Scott, my name is Detective Kline. I was hoping you could come down to the police station? We'd like to talk with you about your wife."

**Author's Note: Bum bum buuuuuum! **

**Sorry about the lack of Nathan in this chapter, but the next chapter and after that will hopefully make up for it. I needed to establish the police investigation and Haley's status in this chapter, and because Nathan's off hiding he couldn't be intimately involved with either. **

**And once again, I've been horrible to Haley – because that poor girl needed one more thing to go wrong. But my point was, I suppose, that Haley comes away with not just horrendous emotional scars, but some pretty significant physical ones too.**

**Yep, so next up, Nathan faces a brutal interrogation of his own (Those mean cops! Naw, that's not true, they're just fighting for Haley) and Dan Scott's place in this whole fiasco begins. So review on, and more will come soon!**


	6. I say High, You say Low

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I was a little surprised by one reaction I got to the last chapter and it made me realize that I should probably explain something to everyone. This story hurts. Period. Was it cruel to take away Haley's ability to have children? Absolutely. But this is why I did it:**

**My intention in writing "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" was to show that in the very darkest of places, life goes on. Even if it's in this completely different world that is brutal and seems impossible to ever become beautiful again. In part this story is written with the reminder of the atrocities that are happening all the time in Sudan and other nations where there is a lot of social turmoil. I have a friend who worked among rape victims in that area, and it was not uncommon for these women to have horrendous physical reminders of their attacks: they are blinded, paralyzed, made barren. Family members are horribly murdered before their eyes. How can someone live after that? But they are the most ****_amazing_****, ****_strongest_**** women I have ever read or heard about. I can't imagine waking up each morning after that, but they seem to do so much more: they make the world beautiful. I want to bring some of that to those that *do* continue to read my story, because I will, with a little faith from all of you, make sure that Haley gets there!**

**So for those of you giving me your faith to continue, thank you. I will not take that trust lightly. And those of you that have been so kind and encouraging in your reviews, thank you! It means a lot and it keeps me writing! Continue to read and review and let me know how I'm doing. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER WARNING: Nathan's interrogation is chalk full of disturbing language and verbal imagery. If it's something you can't handle, don't read it. But if you've made it this far in the story, it really isn't much worse than anything from before. After all, I rated the entire fic M for a reason. Just a heads up, I guess. That was another scene I had trouble writing, so I'm sure it will probably be just as hard to read it.**

"Hey guys." A quiet voice said.

Brooke and Peyton whirled around in their seats. "Mouth!" Brooke cried out in surprise, leaping out of her seat to give her friend a hug. Mouth smiled sheepishly as he accepted Brooke's greeting and gave a little nod in Peyton's direction. Mouth's arrival had broken a little of the dark, silent tension that seemed to constantly surround the girls in the waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke demanded, not unhappily but very confused.

Mouth looked back at her, a little concerned, "You haven't seen the news?"

Both Brooke shook her head and Peyton said, "We've been a little occupied."

Mouth's eyes went wide, "Well it's everywhere! It made more than local news, it's at least statewide: 'Small town mayoral candidate's daughter-in-law attacked.' They're showing video of _Karen's Café_ and Haley's picture is everywhere!"

Brooke covered her mouth, eyes wide, while Peyton demanded angrily, "How would they even know? Haley's a minor, they can't use minors' names in news reports!"

Mouth just slowly shook his head and then gestured toward the screen of a small TV hanging on the wall behind their seats. The sound was muted, but the images and the slowly scrolling text told them exactly how the press had found out. There stood candidate Dan Scott himself with a somber look on his face as flashes from nearby cameras lit up the podium. The words slowly informed them, "SCOTT: We don't have any further information on Haley's status, but I want to thank you all for your thoughts and prayers during this difficult time for me and my family. I can assure you that we will be cooperating with the police and doing everything we can to make sure the man who hurt Haley is brought to justice. NEWS ANCHOR: That was Dan Scott of Tree Hill, North Carolina at a press conference held about the brutal attack of his daughter-in-law, Haley James-Scott. Scott is running for the mayor's seat in Tree Hill later this fall and has talked to the press about concerns that the attack may have had something to do with his campaign. James-Scott was found this morning in an alleyway outside of the small café where she worked. A senior at Tree Hill High School, Haley has-" the words continued to flow. An image of Haley from the Tree Hill High School yearbook floated across the screen, smiling down on them.

Peyton felt sick with rage. "That son of a bitch. He made this all about him! He just exploited Haley's attack so that he could get some extra press for his campaign!"

Brooke shook her head, "We can't let Lucas see this. He'll kill Dan!"

"Where _is_ Luke?" Mouth asked glancing through the waiting room.

"He's fielding a call from one of Haley's sisters … Taylor, I think he said?" Then Brooke added, "Karen is on the phone with Deb, and Keith went to the café with some of the crime scene investigators to help them with the security cameras, so somehow it's just Peyton and I again."

As she finished speaking Lucas sauntered back into the room, walking straight up to Mouth and grasping his hand in a shake. "Hey man."

Mouth asked, "How ya holding up, man?"

"Not too well, dude. Taylor can be a scary woman when she launches into mama bear mode."

Mouth chuckled a little and nodded, remembering exactly what Lucas meant. The river-court guys had always liked having Haley around, but they were all terrified of her big sister. Not to mention her big brothers …

"So what're you doing here, Mouth?"

Mouth shrugged a little, "I heard what was going on but didn't know if I should come down myself until Skills called. Skills asked if I could head down here to do some recon for Nate."

Lucas stiffened at the mention of his brother. "What do you mean, 'for Nate?'"

"He and Skills are hanging out at the river-court and Skills is pretty worried about him. He told me he figured if Nathan couldn't come down himself, he would need someone to find out how Haley is doing." If possible, Lucas felt himself bristle more. Mouth continued, "How _is_ Haley doing?"

Brooke sighed, "We've been here for three hours and we barely know anything, just that she's still in surgery." Mouth's eyes turned sad, and he nodded.

Karen made her way back into the room and smiled at Mouth, "Hi Marvin."

"Ms Roe," Mouth responded.

"It's Karen," she reminded gently. "Any news?" she asked turning to Brooke.

As Brooke opened her mouth to speak, Dr. Hale strode into the room. Four sets of eyes managed to meet the doctor's both fearfully and hopefully. Dr. Hale broke into a smile and the twisting in their stomachs was relieved.

"Haley is doing just fine and is on her way to Recovery as we speak." Brooke squealed and hugged Peyton and then Mouth, and Karen pulled her son into a hug. "She's still very weak and receiving a blood transfusion to make up for all that she's lost. She's plenty dehydrated and banged up, but the nurses will get her cleaned up and set up in the ICU. Haley will remain there for the time being so our staff can keep a close eye on her."

"So she's going to be okay?" Karen asked as she leaned into her tall son's shoulder.

"She's not clear yet," Dr. Hale warned. "As I said, she's got a long way to go to regain her full strength and while her body's that weak we'll need to keep a close eye on her heart. She'll be especially prone to infections and with her exposure to the elements overnight we'll also keep an eye out for the onset of pneumonia. That being said, Haley is a strong young lady and I feel fairly confident that she'll have a full recovery."

Brooke grinned from ear to ear, tears of relief prickling in her eyes as she grasped Mouth with one arm and Peyton with the other. Haley was alive. That was good enough for now: everything else could, and no doubt would, come later. "Will we be able to see her?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"We'll get Haley settled into the ICU, but we have pretty strict rules about visitors: family only, and only two people at a time for fifteen minutes." Dr. Hale watched as the faces before him began to fall. He smiled at Brooke saying with a little wink, "So it's a good thing you are all family. I'll make sure to send a nurse to fetch you once Haley's set up. It'll probably be around a half hour, if you think you can wait that long."

Dr. Hale made a move to walk away but Karen pulled herself away from Lucas and hugged Dr. Hale. "Thank you," she whispered with tears filling her eyes. Dr. Hale simply smiled back and then disappeared for the last time behind the double doors leaving five completely thankful people in his wake.

* * *

"No! That's not true!"

"So she didn't leave you to be with Chris Keller?"

"You've got it all wrong!" Nathan yelled in frustration. "She left to go on tour, to be a star, not to be with that dick."

Larkin nodded, but his expression clearly showed he didn't believe Nathan. "And you were okay with this?"

"Obviously not, man! My wife left without saying goodbye! She just walked out!"

"But she was following her dream right? It had nothing to do with any on-the-road romances, so why would you be upset?"

"Did you _hear_ what I just said? She left! So yeah, I was upset."

"But she came back. You said nothing happened on the road, she just went on tour: people do that all of the time and their spouses are supportive. So did you take her back?"

Nathan groaned. He hated having his mistakes thrown in his face any time, but it was many times worse when someone who didn't understand the situation was throwing in their own spin on events. Since Keith and Lucas had darkened his bedroom door, Nathan had thought a lot about his failures as a husband since Haley came home, but even so, he still needed to explain where he had been coming from when he told Haley they would stay separated. "No, dude! She left me! She broke our vows and she left!" Even now the explanation sounded a little hollow. He thought back, now confused: did Haley really break any vows? Everything from their wedding day was a blur. What exactly _were_ their vows?

"Come'on, Nate, did she sleep with someone else?" Larkin prodded. "Because I can't imagine that you would be this upset if you knew where she was and that she was faithful to you."

Nathan fumed, "Haley would never cheat on me!" That was one thing that Nathan had never doubted… mostly. His heart believed that Haley was faithful, that was one vow he remembered for certain from that day on the beach. But Nathan's head reminded him that Haley had kissed Chris Keller and then was on the road for weeks doing god only knows what.

"Are you sure?" Larkin pressed. "Your wife's a beautiful woman and you know how the music world can be, we read enough about it in the tabloids. You honestly think she came back completely yours? Because I think there's more than what you're telling me."

Nathan felt sick. The pressure was getting to him. Haley was hurt and in the hospital and his heart still ached from her leaving him. His emotions were all over the place. His mind was becoming more and more confused as the questions came hard and fast and every nightmare he had ever had about what Haley was doing on the road came back to him in a frenzy. He couldn't bring himself to give an outright denial:

"I don't know, man! Okay! I don't know!" Nathan admitted, his voice high and desperate.

"But you _think_ she might have cheated on you, right? You think she spent some time under the sheets with Chris Keller, the man she kissed at the bus-stop."

The image was horrible as it crossed his mind unbidden. Chris kissing Haley, Haley moaning his name twisted in the sheets of some swanky hotel in New York- For a moment it was so vivid it was like it was happening. Still he tried to deny it, but a little more weakly. "No, she wouldn't."

Larkin slammed his fist on the table, "You're wife, in bed with this punk asshole who wouldn't stay away from her, writhing together in ecstasy while you were waiting faithfully a thousand miles away."

Nathan's blood boiled, but not at Larkin's dirty words. No, all he could feel was absolute detestation of Chris Keller.

"She leaves you, she sleeps with him, while you wait at home like a sucker. Chris is able to satisfy her when you couldn't."

Nathan's stomach roiled in him, suddenly finding the idea of Haley sleeping with Chris so vivid and horrible that it seemed undeniable. He remained silent, unable to respond.

"And then she has the nerve to show up at your door, dirty from him and expecting you to just take her back."

"I couldn't just take her back," Nathan murmurs painfully.

"But there she was, so close, taunting you with her presence. You knew where she worked, you knew she'd be alone." Nathan began to feel uncomfortable, remembering again that it was his fault his wife had been in danger, knowing he should have been there.

Again Larkin's fist pounded down, startling Nathan, "So you took what was yours. You made her remember what she had walked away from and you made sure she knew what it felt like to be left behind." Larkin pushed crime scene photos toward Nathan, each showing something different from the alley. The first showed the dumpster with a pool of blood beside it and spray on the walls. The next showed the screwdriver, also covered in a rusty stain, lying on the pavement. Then there was the sock and duct-tape that Keith had pulled from Haley's mouth. "You raped her and beat her so hard that it tore her up inside. You fucked her with a screw-driver until she screamed and then you gagged her with a sock so she couldn't get help. You made sure she knew what a mistake she made taking another man to bed and then you stripped her down and left her to die, just like she left you."

Nathan stood on his feet shouting out a horrified denial at the top of his lungs. "NO! I would _never_ hurt my wife! I could never _do _that! I love her! She left, but she would never cheat on me and she never stopped loving me." Nathan jammed his finger down onto the table to emphasize his words: "And _you're_ a _bastard_," he hissed in Larkin's face. "I don't need to stand for this! You're looking at the wrong guy, so you stop sitting on your fat asses and taking the easy way out and find the _real_ bastard that hurt my wife. I'm out of here." Nathan made his way to the door when Kline's soft voice arrested him:

"So Haley never had to push you off of her to stop you from forcing her to have sex in her bedroom a year ago?" Nathan froze.

Then he ground out, "Go to hell," and strode out the door.

Larkin gave Kline a knowing smile, "Guess that answers _that_ question."

Kline nodded, "I think you're right. He may be innocent, but with a temper like that … we may have found our guy."

**Yups. Nathan's interrogation sucked. Buuut Haley's out of surgery! Yaaaaay! And for those of you that can't get enough of Nathan (and really, who can?), I just wrote a chapter that's all about him. Hopefully it'll also make up for this chapter being a little short. But if it was short, it also was chalk full of really important things, like Haley getting out of surgery, the investigation's focus, and, take note of this, Dan Scott enters the picture!**

**Also, I decided this fic takes place sometime after the masquerade party episode, because I needed Dan to be running for mayor, Karen to not yet be running, Peyton at odds with Haley, Nathan jerking Haley around, Chris in town, and Brooke and Haley having bonded. *Whew* It was a lot of things to have in mind. But if I mess up the timeline some, please be forgiving! These characters change relationships so fast from one episode to another that it's hard to keep up!**

**Ack, I'm talking so much, but I needed to add that Haley is going to remain unconscious for a bit longer, because this first day is very important for everything that follows, but I promise, in the next 3 chapters she'll reenter the story!**

**Next time: Nathan deals with the aftereffects of the interrogation, Peyton gets to give her apology, and Lucas stays cranky.**


	7. Born Yesterday

**Author's Note: This chapter is called "Born Yesterday," the title of a song by Rob Dougan. The name refers to Dan's attitude towards … well, everyone. He has the impressive ability to manipulate people and make them unaware of his true motives. You may know he's up to something bad, but does anyone ever know exactly what he's actually planning? **

**And once again, thank you for all of the kind reviews … they really keep me writing! Whenever I read your encouraging words I feel like whipping out another chapter!**

**Anywho, here it is, chapter 7!**

As soon as Nathan found himself in the blindingly bright outdoors he dispelled everything from inside his stomach. The police station doors loomed behind him as he gripped onto the stones that formed a barrier between the sidewalk and the flower beds and he heaved into the shrubs that grew intermixed with bright annuals. Nathan's body shook and tears were poured down his cheeks.

His mind wouldn't slow down, as he flashed between two main thoughts: the first was that the police thought it was him, that _he _had attacked Haley and left her to die. The second wasn't a true thought, merely an image that he couldn't get out of his mind as he lingered, knees planted, on the sidewalk. He thought of the picture the detectives had shoved in his face of the alley covered in blood where his wife had spent the night, slowly, painfully dying. No, she hadn't died, so far as he knew, but her life had been draining away all night long as she laid there cold, in pain, alone. It was all too easy to place the image of Haley slumped and unresponsive into the background of the crime scene photograph.

And then the other images, accompanied by the coarse words that Larkin had spit in Nathan's direction. Words about the brutal rape, about a screwdriver that did exactly what the tool's name implied. Nathan couldn't pair these harsh ideas with the same thoughts as his beautiful, innocent wife. He remembered her large brown eyes locked with his so trustingly on their wedding night. She had only ever been with him, Nathan found he believed that again now that he was away from the interrogation room's harsh lights. Haley had never strayed from their marriage bed. But her innocence and her devotion to remaining only his was gone, taken from them both in the most horrific way Nathan could imagine.

Nathan wanted to push himself up off the ground and run as fast he as possibly could away from the imposing police station, away from the hospital, and away from the alley that marked the turning point of his life. But he knew that he didn't even have the strength to stand up again, not when his muscles were shaking and his world seemed to twist with vertigo.

Strong arms gripped Nathan under the arms and pulled him up. Nathan swayed a little and would have fallen, but he was held in place by the tight hold and once the world stopped its crazy tilting Nathan found he was looking into the face of his father.

"I've got you," Dan murmured comfortingly to his son, giving Nathan the chance to regain his composure and muscle control.

"Dad," Nathan began, his voice rough from shouting at the detectives and the stomach acid that had coated his throat. "What are you doing here?" Wonder and confusion seeped out of his words.

Dan gave the slightest of smiles and said, "When my son needs me, I will _always_ be there."

Nathan's heart warmed a little, but he still needed an answer. "I meant how did you know where to find me?"

"It wasn't too hard: I called your mom and she said that you weren't at the hospital. I looked at that outdoor basketball court you like, and when I didn't find you there, I thought you might be with the police." That, and the fact that Dan had seen Nathan during his walk back to the car after his press conference finished up. He had been just around the corner from the police station in front of the town hall.

Nathan looked confused, "Is mom at the hospital?"

Dan almost snorted, the idea of Deb waiting at Haley's bedside was so ridiculous. He managed to hold it in, not wanting to drive Nathan away. Deb was definitely not enamored with Haley right now, but despite that she had shown some concern and had called someone she knew would have information. "No, your mom called Karen to check in on Haley and see if she could find you. We've been worried." Yes, worried and taking a little bit of time to pump up the campaign. Again, some things were better unmentioned.

Nathan, completely unaware of his dad's thoughts, nodded gratefully. "Thanks, dad. I couldn't go to the hospital, so I went to the river-court for awhile and shot some hoops with Skills before the police called and asked me to come in."

"Why couldn't you go to the hospital, Son?" Dan asked, doing his best to keep the hope out of his voice. Maybe his son _wouldn't_ be drawn back into Haley's web.

Nathan looked ashamed and focused on a crack in the sidewalk instead of his dad's intense stare. "It was my fault, Dad. I should have just taken her back and this whole thing never would have happened."

This was _not_ the answer Dan was hoping for, and he quickly and efficiently performed damage control. "Nathan, what happened to Haley was _not_ your fault. Haley left, it wasn't your responsibility to welcome her back with open arms. You know that if you let her back into your life, she would just hurt you again. You did nothing wrong."

Nathan said nothing for a moment, obviously not convinced by Dan's machinations. Finally Nathan said quietly, "It's just that she's hurt enough already: I shouldn't be there to make it worse."

Dan concluded that Nathan's decision amounted to the same thing and that if the end result was Nathan avoiding Haley then it was all Dan wanted. He gave Nathan's shoulders a squeeze allowing his son to interpret that as a comforting gesture of consent and then said, "Come on, Nathan. Let's head home. Everything is going to work out just fine."

Nathan's head hurt and his spirits had completely flagged. The police interview took everything out of him, and so without a hint of protest he agreed. Dan kept his firm hold on his son as the two finished Dan's earlier journey back to his car.

* * *

Lucas allowed his mom to pull away from his support as they reentered the waiting area so she could walk into Keith's waiting embrace. Her eyes were reddened by tears and she seemed grateful to have Keith's tender encouragement. Lucas gave a half smile watching them, pleased that they seemed to be getting along so well: they were acting much closer than just friends. He hadn't had the presence of mind in the last five hours to ask his mom how her evening talk with Keith had gone the night before. He guessed that it went fairly well.

Straightening up he made a beeline towards Brooke and Peyton who both stood watching, their nervous anticipation evident in the way they stood. Peyton's foot didn't seem to stop tapping the floor and she kept twisting her hands together, unconsciously rolling them into constantly shifting rings and designs. Brooke's arms were crossed and she alternated rubbing her hands up and down her forearms all the while sending her tongue darting in and out of her mouth to moisten her lips. Lucas approached them with a small smile, the most he seemed to be able to muster.

"How is she?" Peyton asked, nervous about Haley's condition as she glanced toward Karen.

Lucas let out a sigh. "I'm not going to lie, she really doesn't look good." He paused before continuing, "But that doesn't mean she isn't good. She's just pale and bruised, and they've still got blood dripping from the IV, so I felt like I was in some weird vampire movie. But she definitely looks better than she did."

Brooke nodded, swallowing. The moment of truth was coming when she would get the first glimpse of her damaged roommate since Haley had vanished behind the doors of the ambulance, and she was nervous. Her one saving grace was that when the nurse had first come to take visitors to Haley that Lucas had agreed to go with his mom, leaving Brooke and Peyton to go together. It wasn't that Brooke didn't want to go with Lucas, it was just- he was in such a dark place and it was like he'd forgotten that he wasn't the only one who was scared. Since they'd arrived Lucas had tenderly watched over his mother, but when she was gone he brooded by himself, ignoring everything else around him or snapping when Brooke spoke to him. She was just as scared as he was, but at least she could be decent to the person she had told hours earlier, "I love you."

Lucas glanced back at his mom and Keith making their way towards the waiting room exit before turning back to his friend and girlfriend. "Listen, we're gonna head out for a bit. The doc said Haley'll be out for a while and I think my mom needs a long nap and maybe some time away from this place. I'll probably be back in the next hour after I hit the shower, so just let me know if you guys head out, okay?"

Brooke and Peyton nodded. Lucas gave Peyton a quick hug and then stopped in front of Brooke. He grasped her hands, letting them drape in an arc between their bodies, and looked into her eyes. He said softly, eyes crinkled in contrition, "I'm sorry I'm being such a jackass."

Brooke felt a sincere smile tug at her lips at his self-deprecating apology. "Apology accepted, boyfriend."

Lucas smiled back and then pulled her into a hug. They stood like that for as long as they felt like they could before Lucas pulled back. He began to walk away backwards telling them, "If you want Haley to wake up faster, tell her that she left the lights on at the café after closing. That'll bring her around for sure."

Brooke and Peyton gave a last wave to the three retreating figures before returning to their own task. Peyton turned to Brooke, looping Brooke's arm under her own and asking, "So are you ready to do this?"

Brooke wanted to say no, to say that Haley was asleep anyway so it didn't matter if they saw her or not. She grunted, "As ready as a vegetarian to eat steak."

Peyton managed a wry chuckle as they headed to the nurses' station. The woman behind the desk called back a nurse with blue scrubs and a name-tag that announced that her name was Stacy who kindly and without any probing, uncomfortable small talk, led them to the ICU.

Brooke's heart fluttered when they reached the doorway and entered a room filled with beds, some with frail looking patients, others empty, but all surrounded by machines and tubes and lines dangling from the ceiling. While there was an odd hush, the room was certainly not silent with the consistent beeps of monitors and sucking noises emanating from pumping oxygen tanks. Peyton seemed oddly at ease, so Brooke did her best to at least look collected even if she didn't feel like it.

Stacy directed them to a bed about halfway down the line of beds where a small form lay very, very still. Brooke could feel her breath leaving her again as she studied Haley's face.

Haley was still ghostly pale, probably from all of the blood she'd lost. A nasal cannula provided her with additional oxygen but only added to her helplessly sick appearance. Lucas was right, the IV with blood was shocking, dangling in the sterile environment as blood lazily flowed down the clear plastic tube and disappeared into Haley's arm.

Haley's lips had changed from the light blue of hours earlier to mottled pink, revealing they were swollen and contained a few stitches that held closed the split on the bottom one. With the blood wiped away from her face, the marks that marred it were now completely visible, starting with the hideous blue, purple, and yellow bruise across her left eye, sealing it shut. Her nose was evidently in its correct position, but it had obviously been broken judging by the black and blue strip that crossed from one side of her bridge to the other and blended in with her black eye. There was a series of deep scratches dug into Haley's cheek evidently left by human fingernails. A bandage was wound around her head, clean and white, but Brooke's mind still supplied the image of the bloody gash that was hidden underneath.

Then something Brooke hadn't noticed earlier. Her attention was drawn downward by Peyton's hand which drifted down in repulsed awe to touch the imprints of human hands on Haley's neck. Brooke was now pretty certain she needed to leave the room as quickly as she could before she started to cry, scream, throw up, or perform a triple threat and do them all at once. She turned on her heel without a word and vanished out the door leaving Peyton standing alone, hand resting on the blankets next to Haley's head.

Peyton considered running after Brooke but she figured Brooke probably needed a few minutes by herself. Not to mention Peyton couldn't leave the room before she'd talked with Haley, awake or not.

Clearing her tightened throat Peyton said quietly, "Don't mind Brooke. She's just scared." Peyton sniffed. "I guess I am too, a little. I don't think I've ever seen you so still before: you're always fidgeting with something or moving around."

Peyton was silent, pensive. Then, "Well, this sucks." No response, only silence. "Normally you would have agreed with me by now. You're not giving me much to work with, Hales." More silence. Peyton could feel the first of the tears she'd been holding back splash onto her cheek.

"Well, I deserve the silent treatment," she said through her tears. She stopped speaking again to swallow back the lump in her throat that was making it hard to speak. "I've been a real bitch to you, and I'm sorry. I know that doesn't amount to much when you're lying unconscious in the hospital, but it's the truth. When you wake up you'll probably think that I'm only telling you I'm sorry because you got hurt, but that's not true. I only realized what I was doing wrong because you were hurt, but I'm sorry because I know now that what I was doing to you sucked. And this had better not be my punishment for being a jerk to you because that would be beyond unfair. I can't help but feel like this is karma biting me in the ass." Tears tracked their way down her face and Peyton tried to take Haley's hand in her own, gasping when she realized that the hand was completely wrapped in white bandages. This just caused her heart to break a little more.

"God, Hales. I don't understand how this happened. Or why. But you've gotta know, we're all a mess without you. Karen can't stop crying, and Lucas acts like he's going to throttle anyone who looks at him too long. And Brooke … well, Brooke really needs you to wake up and let her know that you're okay, because I get the feeling that she's blaming herself more than she should. She needs her roommate. And I need you back so I can tell you I'm sorry for real." Peyton decided not to bring up Nathan, disturbed that he had yet to make an appearance at the hospital and not wanting to bring up the sore subject even when Haley was unable to hear it and respond.

Peyton wiped her sleeve over one eye and then the other as she choked out, "I've gotta go now. Brooke really needs me right now since you can't be here. But don't worry, I'll look after her for you until you wake up. So, get some sleep and … know that we'll all be waiting for you when you wake up."

Peyton wished she could squeeze her hand in goodbye and give her a quick hug, but the state of Haley's body didn't allow much physical contact. Without thinking about what she was doing, Peyton bent to drop a chaste kiss onto her friend's hair, whispering, "I'll see you soon, Haley," and then turning away to seek out her other best friend.

* * *

Keith quietly shut the door to Karen's room behind him as he stepped into the hall. He was completely drained and it was only a little after noon. It was shocking the way things had changed in a few short hours. At 7:30 that morning Keith had been the happiest guy in all of Tree Hill.

Keith had invited Karen to stop by his place on Friday night after she got off from the café, hoping that they could figure out the nature of their relationship. And what they discovered shocked both of them: they cared about each other romantically, but for the first time it was at the same time. It was like the stars had finally aligned and their time had come.

They had done no more than talk over a glass of wine, but they had talked late into the night and bared their souls to each other. Their verbal communion was as intimate as any other act could have been, and when they woke up on the couch, fully clothed and in each other's arms, they knew that it was the start of the happily ever after they had each dreamed about and chased, but never at the same time.

It seemed only right to escort his new girlfriend to work that morning. After all, they both knew that today would be the anniversary they would celebrate for years to come, and they wanted to celebrate their new understanding with a comforting cup of coffee in the place where they had already spent so much time together. Never could Keith have imagined what actually awaited them during their quiet time together.

Keith thought he'd been angry when his little brother knocked up Karen and left her, only to knock up another girl and stand by the second one. It hurt to see the girl Keith had always admired used and then thrown away like that, and if Keith had ever wanted to hurt his brother, it was in those early days of struggle when Karen had begun raising little Lucas on her own. But even then Keith had never felt anger like this.

Haley was a part of the odd family unit Keith had made for himself, or rather had fallen into, in Tree Hill. He had always taken care of Karen and been a surrogate father rather than just an uncle to Lucas, so through Lucas Keith had become a mentor to all of those kids at the river-court. To Mouth he was an encouraging voice that told him he had a big heart and great thoughts and ideas that were going to take him far. To Jimmy he was a male role model to fill the gap in his life left by his dad. To Skills, Junk, and Fergie he was the person that told them they were worth something and taught them how to play the game that tied them all together.

… And then there was Haley. The little girl with big brown eyes that had could be seen at the river-court as often as the guys, writing in her notebook or chatting on the sidelines with Jimmy or Mouth. Sometimes it felt like Haley had always been in his life, making witty comments and kindly bullying Lucas into becoming a more out-going, happier person.

Keith had been beyond flattered when Haley stopped in at the repair shop when she was twelve to ask Keith to fix her scooter. Or the time when she sought him out to help her learn what tools to use in building her and Lucas' rooftop miniature golf course. Keith knew that the guys at the river-court needed a role model with their home lives in flux, but even knowing that Haley's parents weren't around much he'd never thought that a young girl might need a father figure in her life too. But once he'd figured it out, he found he loved having a softer, bubblier person need his guidance too.

So finding her in that alley was devastating. His roll-with-the-punches, keep-up-with-the-guys girl was never supposed to end up like that. The guys were the ones with intense home lives and in need of pep-talks about the dangers of the street. Not Haley.

And it was made so many times worse with the reactions of the two people Keith most needed to take care of. Karen was crushed and had quietly crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep when they returned from the hospital. Keith hadn't gone to see Haley in the ICU, but he gathered from Karen's tears and Lucas' stony silence on the car ride back that seeing Haley's present condition hadn't brought them a lot of comfort. Not only was Keith trying to support Karen and Lucas, but for the past year or so he had been slowly connecting with Nathan and now Keith had a second nephew to worry about. Not to mention making sure that his two nephews stayed away from each other's throats in their misery.

Keith walked stiffly into the living room and sat down, taking a moment to close his eyes and just breathe. It was hard work trying to support a hurting mother and a group of confused kids and it was something that Keith had never imagined he would be doing. He wasn't so sure he was doing such a bang up job either.

A door opened and Keith could hear the bathroom fan running. Lucas had obviously finished up his shower and would be heading back to the hospital before long. Keith figured that now was as good a time as any.

"Luke?" Keith called down the hallway, keeping his voice low so that he wouldn't disturb Karen.

Light footsteps padded in his direction and as Lucas turned the corner rubbing a towel over his hair he said, "What's up, Keith?"

"Can you sit down for a second? I want to talk to you about something."

Lucas frowned, studying his uncle with confusion evident in his features. But even as he held his uncle's gaze, Lucas walked over and took a seat.

"Listen, Luke," Keith began. "I get that this is tough on you and you're handling everything really well. You've really been watching out for your mom and staying strong for her, and I couldn't be prouder." Lucas nodded slowly, appreciative of Keith's words but knowing it was all a precursor to something he probably wouldn't like quite so well. "You've been so protective of Haley and I think that's great. She's going to need someone like you on her side, to keep an eye on her." Lucas cringed inside, wondering if Keith realized that Lucas could have prevented the entire mess from happening if he had just been preemptively protective. "But I think you're forgetting that there are other people that are hurting right now too and I'm afraid you're taking your anger out on the wrong person."

Lucas broke in, hoping to cut the lecture short, "I get what you're saying, Keith. I've kind of been taking everything out on Brooke which is completely unfair when I know she's hurting about Haley too. But I've talked with her and I promised to be less of a jerk to her. I'll have her back from now on, I promise."

Keith nodded a little. "That's good, Luke. You shouldn't be pushing her away just because you're hurt. But that's not who I meant." Lucas cocked his head to the side, again wondering what Keith was talking about. Keith sighed, "I'm talking about Nathan."

Lucas sprung out of his chair. "We're not talking about him," he said fiercely.

Keith stood up as well, grabbing Lucas' arm to prevent him from walking away. "I'm not the bad guy here," Keith said, his voice still low but with strength behind it. "Hear me out, Luke."

Lucas refused to turn his face to look at Keith even though Keith maintained a grip on Lucas' arm. "Luke," Keith's voice commanded, "Sit down."

Like a belligerent child, Lucas sat down again with a loud huff just to make sure Keith knew he wasn't listening because he wanted to. Keith fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I know you and Nate haven't been acting like brothers for long and that your first inclination is to drop the brotherly stuff and have Haley's back. You're a loyal guy, Luke, and normally that's a great trait to have. But you don't know Nate that well yet and I think you're judging him a little too quickly here." Lucas let out a snort of derision. Keith fought down the urge to shout at Lucas for his childishness and worked to maintain a calm, even tone:

"He's hurt, Luke. Sure, things have been tough for him and Haley recently, but imagine what you would have felt like if Brooke had been hurt while the two of you were at odds. Nathan's a different person from you, Luke. He was raised by Dan Scott. When things get tough, Nathan's used to running away." This comment did not seem to help Lucas' mood and if anything his expression became darker. Keith paused, holding Lucas' gaze to make sure he was listening.

"But at the end of the day, Nathan is _not_ Dan. And I know that he'll be back for Haley, sooner or later. He just needs some time." Lucas sensed the talk winding down and began fidgeting, hoping that it would end faster. "You need to cut him some slack, Lucas, because if ever there was a time that Nathan needed a big brother, it's right now." Lucas became still. That was not what he was expecting Keith to say. Lucas was anticipating some speech about forgiving Nathan or not pounding him the next time they crossed paths, not a plea to support him.

Lucas looked Keith square in the eye, emotions boiling up and making their blue depths dance. "No."

Keith released a harsh breath of disappointment, before pleading, "Luke-"

"No," Lucas declared again, this time standing up and dropping the towel he still carried to the floor. As he turned his back to Keith he called over his shoulder, "I'm going back to the hospital to stay with Haley." Moments later the back door out of Lucas' room clicked shut.

Keith sat in silence as he watched his nephew pull out of the driveway in Keith's tow-truck. He shook his head in silence. "You and Nathan are more similar than you know," he mused softly.

**Next time: Nathan chapter! Yes folks, chapter 8 is pretty much entirely devoted to Nathan, from Nathan and Dan, Nathan and Keith, and Nathan and ? Yups, Nathan angst galore! SO read and review and you'll get it faster! I promise!**

**Also updates may begin slowing a little because school is starting again, but I promise I'll do what I can to keep updating in a timely manner!**


	8. Let It Be

**A/N: This is the promised completely Nathan-y chapter. It's named for the Beatles song, and I feel like that's pretty self-explanatory. I hope all of you that have been waiting for this will find it worth the wait!**

"Dad?" Nathan called out as he slowly and heavily made his way down the stairs. There was no response by the time Nathan reached the first floor so he tried again. "Dad? You here?"

He listened for a moment, irrational anger welling inside when Dan still didn't answer. Any other time Nathan probably would have had a better grip on reality and realized that his dad was probably out of earshot, but in his tragedy addled brain the silence only reinforced that whenever Nathan really needed his dad, that Dan was never there.

Nathan had spent the last thirty minutes since they'd arrived home from the police station hiding in his room. He hadn't had the heart to move from his bed and he'd spent his time staring at the ceiling and doing his best not to think too deeply about the last five hours. He'd found patterns in the speckles dotting his ceiling and closed his eyes tightly every time they morphed into his wife's face. After suffering in mute silence he finally mustered the courage to venture downstairs to talk with his dad. He had no idea where his mom was: maybe at the café or holding Karen's hand at the hospital.

Although Dan wasn't always the first person Nathan turned to in a crisis, he really felt like his dad had been there for him since Haley left, and his concern for Nathan on the police station sidewalk made Nathan feel like maybe, just maybe, his dad would be there for him now. And honestly, keeping silent about his raging thoughts was becoming exhausting when his entire being was in turmoil.

Sighing, Nathan began to walk with heavy heart towards the living room knowing that at least he could crash on a couch and resume his ceiling-watching. That's when his ears caught the first notes of voices coming from the living room. Nathan rounded the corner and peered at the TV, stunned to see an image of his dad on the screen. The sound was turned down, but at a glance Nathan could tell it was the local news station replaying a scene from a press conference. A helpful little note in the corner told him that what he was watching was from "earlier today."

Feeling a little numb, Nathan walked forward and pushed the volume button and watched as the volume numbers grew larger until Dan's voice was perfectly clear.

"A shock like this is difficult under any circumstances, but especially now when my life is being so critically watched by voters." Dan's eyes looked intently over his audience of reporters and cameramen. "But I want to assure all of you that this tragedy has only strengthened my resolve to become mayor of Tree Hill so that I can do what is necessary to make sure that nothing like this ever happens in our fine city again."

A picture of Haley cradled lovingly in Nathan's arms floated over the screen and a disembodied voice said, "That was Tree Hill mayoral candidate Dan Scott at a press conference earlier today regarding the brutal rape of his daughter-in-law Haley James-Scott. James-Scott was found this morning in an alley outside of the small restaurant where she worked." Now footage of _Karen's Café_ played showing the building surrounded by police tape with officers moving about. "She is still listed in critical condition. Scott told reporters that he wishes to be open about this tragedy and its effect on his family because he wants the public to understand him as a person rather than just as a political figure. He explained that this experience will change the way he plans to act as mayor because it has profoundly changed him. Back to you, Steven."

It was like watching a man fall off of a tight rope: Nathan found he couldn't pull his eyes from the screen even as each second added to his horror with the ending plainly in sight. Dan was using Haley to posture himself with the voters. He was treating _the_ worst moments of Nathan's life like a gift from heaven that would make him a shoe-in for office. Dan was taking an event that had already dreadfully exposed Haley and was exhibiting the entire thing to a media circus.

It was almost like Haley had been attacked twice. The difference was this time Nathan knew the culprit.

Unable to watch for another moment, his body burning with anger, Nathan turned the TV off and with unseeing eyes stared at the blank screen. In the ensuing silence Nathan's ears picked up a new sound. Dan's laugh, jovial and unhampered by emotion, rang out from somewhere in the house. Without commanding them Nathan felt his legs carrying him towards the sound.

As Nathan drew closer he began to pick out words and gradually he could understand everything Dan was saying. "I do appreciate your willingness to cover a story like this, and I'm always happy to answer questions. Yes, that's exactly what I want the public to understand: at the heart of everything, I'm a family man, and for people to believe that, they need to see my willingness to fight for my family. I agree, this is the most difficult way to make that point, it's not something I ever would have wished for. Of course, Haley's always been a part of our family. I had a feeling when she and my son first began dating that she would become a Scott."

The large mahogany door of Dan's office was forcefully shoved in, rebounding off the wall and slamming shut behind Nathan. Dan eyes shot to his son in alarm before quickly, but very calmly saying, "I'm sorry, my son needs me." The last comment was the final stab in Dan's betrayal as Nathan realized that his dad was implying that his poor, grieving son needed his father's attention. Dan Scott, ever the family man.

Nathan slammed his hands down onto Dan's desk leaning over it so he could crowd Dan's space, demanding, "What the hell, Dad?"

Dan's brow wrinkled, imitating concern, but Nathan wasn't fooled. Not now, not after he'd just witnessed his dad blatantly lying on the phone and watched him play the voters of Tree Hill like a jailbird with a harmonica. Dan asked, "What's wrong, Nathan?"

Nathan questioned, his voice high with uncontrolled hysteria, "You're using the most horrific thing that has ever happened to me, that has ever happened to Haley, to get people to vote for you?"

Dan said slowly, eyes locked with Nathan's in an obvious challenge. "This is bigger than you, Nathan. This is bigger than Haley. Becoming mayor of Tree Hill means that I can make sure punks like that can never screw with the Scott family again." Nathan was instantly confused by the malice in his dad's voice, but his face didn't show it. He was too consumed by hatred for his father. "Winning this election is important and I've always taught you to use everything you've got to be a winner. It may look like manipulation, but I'm just giving the people of this town what they want. They want drama, they want angst, and now they have it. What's more, they'll see their future mayor standing firm in a horrible situation, doing the best he can to be there for his family while pluckily continuing to run for office. My way makes everyone happy."

Dan was enjoying the lyrical sound of his words, the way they smoothly exited his lips and soothed his son. He never saw the fist coming until his chair was sliding back to smash against the book shelf. As his momentum stopped Dan felt the flames of pain spread out on his cheek. "Shit!" he hollered as he grabbed at his face.

Nathan watched, eyes still in slits, hand still curled tightly into a solid ball. He strode around the desk until he stood in front of Dan. His voice was now low and it shook even as he did his best to control it. "You are a bastard. I always knew that you would do anything and hurt anyone to get what you wanted, but I always thought there was a line, and at one point I was pretty sure that line was me." Nathan swallowed back the angry tears forming in his eyes. "But you crossed it. And we're done. And if you _ever_ say a thing about Haley or come near her, or hell, come near me, again, I will make sure you have a matching bruise on the other side." Nathan turned around to leave, and as he turned he picked up a framed picture of Dan holding a very small Nathan who was sporting a basketball player Halloween costume. Glancing at it for a moment he threw it down at Dan's feet, satisfied at the sound of cracking glass. "Explain that one to the press."

Dan sat still, nursing his tender cheek as the door slammed shut.

**OTH**

Larkin hung up the phone and glanced back at his older partner. "That was the crime lab in Charlotte. They just got the rape kit in, and they said that although they won't be able to get us anything more for a couple of days, that we may be looking at more than one attacker."

Kline looked up, surprised. "But they must have just got it! They already started looking at it? They must have a lot of other cases on their hands."

Larkin smiled ruefully. "Well, not every case has this much media coverage and a mayoral candidate turning it into his own personal sob story."

Kline let out a sardonic chuckle and added, "Dan Scott is something else. That smile of his always makes me think he's hiding something." Larkin nodded in agreement. Kline quickly returned to their task. "What could the crime lab have possibly found in less than an hour to tell them we're looking for multiple perps?"

Larkin shrugged. "They didn't get the DNA results yet, but the guy said that they found hair from multiple individuals on Haley's clothing and at the crime scene. He said he couldn't tell us how many perps we're looking at, but that it's definitely more than one."

"How soon will they know more?"

"He didn't know, but said the lab'll call when they've got something. He just didn't want us running in the wrong direction." Larkin rolled his shoulders to get out the kinks that were forming from watching tapes from _Karen's Café_. "Who are we talking to next?"

Kline flipped through his papers and then glanced up. "Guess who's in town?" Larkin turned his head slightly, asking for the answer. Kline lifted his eyebrows as he continued. "Chris Keller."

Larkin let out a short laugh of disbelief, "'I ruin marriages for fun' Chris Keller?"

Kline nodded. "The same."

Larkin grinned. "We've talked to jealous husband. Shall we chat with jealous boyfriend?"

Kline bit his tongue to keep from correcting Larkin's assumption about Haley and Chris Keller's relationship. Honestly, it did make sense that she and Chris were seeing each other when they were on the road. "Yeah, let's go talk with jealous boyfriend."

**OTH**

Nathan sat at the picnic table on the dock where he not so very long ago had his first tutoring session with the girl of his dreams. Now he kept looking down at his hands, one still throbbing from his confrontation with Dan, looking like anything but the confident, brash basketball star he had been a year before. Every time someone walked by he looked up and then just as quickly dropped his gaze.

"Nathan?" he heard a voice call from behind him.

"Keith," Nathan responded, relief evident in his voice as he stood up to greet his uncle.

Keith gazed at him, his quiet concern apparent if unspoken. He took a seat across from Nathan, providing a stark contrast to the small, blond girl that Nathan wished was seated with him. "I'm glad you called me, Nate."

Nathan nodded, suddenly nervous again. He felt like every relationship he had was damaged at the moment and he wondered if Keith was just being kind out of pity while secretly hating Nathan as much as Lucas did. Nathan quietly admitted, "I didn't know who else to talk to."

Keith nodded, a faint smile softening his features. "So what's going on?"

Nathan sighed and looked up trying to read Keith's face. He was greeted by only sincere interest, no pity: just a quiet understanding. Encouraged, Nathan began abruptly, "My dad's a dick."

Keith did his best not to laugh. Out of all of the things he expected Nathan to say, calling Dan names hadn't made the list. "He's not always the easiest to get along with," Keith agreed.

"No," Nathan said emphatically, "That's not the half of it. He went way too far this time, Keith."

Keith's brow crinkled. "What did your dad do, Nathan?"

"You mean you haven't seen the news?"

"I really haven't had the time to do much of anything today."

Nathan swallowed back the anger that resurged through his body. "He held a press conference. He told the whole world about what happened to Haley because he wants to get brownie points with voters and he thinks they'll feel so bad for him or hear his name a lot or something and just vote for him!" Keith's face had grown pale and he seemed to grow older as he listened. Nathan continued, his frustration pouring into his words. "She was already attacked once! She doesn't need to have the entire thing exposed in front of God and everybody!"

Keith shut his eyes and said softly, "God, Danny. When will this stop?" His stomach churned. Nathan was right, Haley definitely didn't need this.

Nathan was completely choked up as he tried to explain to his uncle what he had desperately wanted to confide in his dad. "It's just one more thing that I couldn't protect her from, Keith. I'm her husband, I'm supposed to keep stuff like this from happening to her. It doesn't stop and everywhere I turn I just keep screwing this whole thing up more."

Keith tried to stop him, "Nathan-"

"No! I'm serious, Keith!" Nathan's voice rose in pitch, trying to make his uncle understand. "My wife was attacked because I was being a dick, my dad made sure that the entire world knows that she was raped, Lucas hates me, I punched my dad, and the cops think I did it! I made this huge mess and I have no idea what I should do."

Keith's heart broke as he listened to the list of things Nathan blamed himself for. "First of all, your dad is a grown man and makes his own decisions, because I know you would never expose Haley like that. And as for punching him," Keith paused until Nathan raised his eyes to look at him. Keith gave him a conspiratorial smile. "Well, if we're being honest, he deserved it." Keith was rewarded by the smallest of smiles.

Keith allowed silence to fall for a moment before he asked, "Nathan, did you hurt Haley?"

Nathan's eyes went wide and he gasped out an emphatic, "_No_! I could never _do_ that!"

Keith let the comforting smile return to his face as he responded, "I know, Nathan. I know how much you love Haley. So you and I know that the police are wrong and sooner or later they'll figure that out." Nathan gave a half-hearted shrug. Keith sighed, "I take that to mean that you're still blaming yourself for it happening in the first place." Nathan didn't move. "Nathan, you can't blame yourself: there's enough of that going around today. You had no control over Haley getting hurt, but you do have control over what you do now. Avoiding the hospital and sulking on the dock is not going to fix anything."

Nathan refused to meet Keith's eye. "Lucas is there and he told me I shouldn't come."

Keith let out a sarcastic laugh, "And you think Lucas is what's stopping you? When have you ever done anything that he's asked you to do?" Nathan didn't answer, but just drooped a little further onto the bench. "No, you're using Luke as an excuse to avoid seeing Haley and being there to support her. Today Karen had to make some tough calls because Haley's husband wasn't there to do it. I get you're hurt, Nathan, and I know there's more hurt there than just what happened last night, but you've got to get yourself together and help your wife."

"I don't think she'd want me there," Nathan finally admitted quietly.

Keith shook his head, "I can't tell you that. But I'm pretty sure you know exactly what you should be doing and you're just ignoring it because hiding is easier than facing reality."

Nathan could feel his face turn hot, ashamed and embarrassed that Keith understood his hesitation so well. Keith stood up slowly and said, "I'm going to head out to check back on Karen. Your mom is at the house in case Karen wakes up, but I'd like to be there just the same."

Nathan stared hard at the tabletop trying to ask the question he'd wondered for hours. "Does that mean … is Haley…?"

"She's alive, Nathan, and the doctors think she's going to be okay." Keith hesitated, not knowing how much he should tell Nathan. "She's in the ICU and she'll stay there for the rest of the night. She shouldn't wake up until tomorrow."

Nathan nodded slowly. Keith waited, watching his nephew for a moment and then he began to walk away. A voice halted his movements.

"Thanks, Uncle Keith."

Keith smiled, and without turning around he said, "Anytime, Nathan. I mean it." And he left the conflicted teenager sitting alone at the dock to figure things out for himself.

**OTH**

A figure slunk into the ICU, ignoring the beds on either side of him as his eyes focused on one place. He peered into the bed that held Haley and released a disbelieving puff of air that contained a pained whimper at the end.

"Aw, Hales," Nathan said softly as he fell into the chair next to her bed, studying each and every mark on her body, his feelings alternating between consuming anger and complete agony. As he sat there he completely forgot the possibility that Lucas could walk in at any time and pound his face in. Nathan had, with the help of a kind nurse, made it up to the ICU through a back entrance to avoid his brother. But now, in the face of his injured wife, his argument with Lucas and his slinking around seemed juvenile.

A tear slipped out of his eye and he tenderly reached out to run a finger across a section of her face that was unmarred by bruises and cuts. "Haley," he began, but his voice cracked and he had to stop. He looked up at the ceiling to regain his composure and tried again, this time whispering so he could hold it together. "Hey Hales. I don't know if you can hear me. I kind of hope you can't, because you should be resting and listening to your estranged husband can't be too comfortable." He stopped to give her a wry smile before it dropped off his face and left no trace of its existence. "I just needed to come and see you for myself. I've been so worried … if I'm being honest, I still am.

"I can't stay long. Lucas appointed himself your guardian and I'm pretty sure he's ready to beat the shit out of me if he sees me here. But that's not why I can't stay. I needed you to know that I love you, so much that I can't find the words to tell you, but when you wake up tomorrow, I won't be here. I want to, so much Haley, but … I just can't." Nathan squinted his brow and closed his eyes, the pain in his heart becoming too great to allow him his composure.

"I can't be here because I don't want to hurt you. That's all I've been doing lately, is hurting people and you deserve better than that." There was nothing he could do to hold his tears back, not when his heart was breaking at the sight of Haley damaged and small in a hospital bed and not when he knew she might never accept him into her life again. He knew what he had to do, he had to leave the hospital room and not look back. It would all be worth it if it would help Haley: but the pain in his heart was so intense it literally felt like it was killing him.

One deep breath more and he whispered softly, "I love you Haley, always and forever."

Then he vanished as quickly as he had come, leaving behind the steadily beeping machines and the soft glow of fluorescent lights.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! Nathan's still running, but that doesn't mean he won't be involved in this story! I'm still considering this a fic with Naley, not necessarily a Naley fic. **

**Also, updates will continue, but just farther apart as my schedule becomes nuts. But the more you review, the more I'll feel encouraged to write! Aaaaand next time – Haley wakes up!**


	9. Let Her Cry

**A/N An update! Finally! My most profuse apologies for how long this chapter too to post: I wrote it last month and then felt weird about how it turned out. and put it on the back-burner. Then I had a three-credit class in one month which included the mid-term, final, and paper on top of my normal course load and then I directed a group of forty people singing Gilbert and Sullivan's "When the Foeman Bares his Steel" from Pirates of Penzance. Anywho, I revamped the chapter and think it's ready for public consumption.**

**The chapter is called "Let Her Cry" named for the Hootie and the Blowfish song. The song may not relate, but the name certainly does!**

**Without further ado:**

Haley's eyes blinked open but the world remained fuzzy. Figures moved in and out of her sight and words tickled her ears but didn't crystallize in her mind. The voices were soothing and the combination of noise and floating images seemed to urge her to shut her eyes. She stopped fighting and allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

* * *

Lucas stood by the coffee machine blowing steam off his hot drink and blinking in annoyance at the flickering florescent lights. A cheerful voice sounded from behind him at the same moment that he felt arms wrap around him.

"She woke up, Luke," Brooke said. Even without turning around Lucas could tell the words were accompanied by a smile.

Lucas turned around in his girlfriend's arms so that they were now facing each other and asked, "Is she still awake? Can I see her?"

Brooke shook her head a little. "No, she was only up for a moment. But Luke, her eyes." Brooke's own eyes glistened as she explained. "I don't think I realized how much I missed seeing her eyes."

Lucas allowed a smile of his own to cross his face, glad to see his girlfriend so happy, but it didn't dispel the concerns he'd been having about Haley's return to reality. The Haley that would wake up in that hospital bed would not be the same Haley he had left to close up the café two nights before. Regardless, he refused to dampen Brooke's joy.

"What did Haley do when she woke up?" Lucas asked trying to feed Brooke's enthusiasm.

"She just opened her eyes for a few seconds and looked around. Karen and I were trying to talk to her, but then she just closed them again and went back to sleep. But her eyes are brown – did you know that? I don't know that I did," Brooke babbled happily like the stream of water she was named for.

Lucas smiled, hoping that it would reach his eyes. "That's really great, Brooke."

Apparently it hadn't been completely convincing, because Brooke searched Lucas' eyes, her happy smile melting away, and asked, "What are you thinking, Broody?"

Lucas shifted uncomfortably under his girlfriend's gaze before admitting, "I'm really glad she woke up, Brooke, but you're acting like Haley is going to wake up and everything is going to go back to normal. Too much has happened for that to be possible, and I just don't want to see you disillusioned."

Brooke's brow crinkled slightly. "That's what you think? That I think everything will be fine?" Lucas' silence answered her question. "That's not what I think. I know everything's messed up, Luke, but I have to celebrate every little victory I can get, because I have this bad feeling that we aren't going to be getting too many." Lucas bowed his head a little ashamed and realizing that Brooke was just trying to keep up what hope she had left. "It's hard, Luke. This whole thing. And there isn't a whole lot to be happy about. But right now, I'm doing my damndest to get excited that my friend, who could have died yesterday in an OR, opened her eyes today."

Lucas nodded and prepared to respond when a voice called from down the hall, "Lucas Scott?"

Both Lucas and Brooke turned around to face the newcomer. A tall, skinny blonde girl with red, swollen eyes approached them with a brown haired man following close behind. The girl walked up to Lucas and pulled him into a hug, "It's been far too long, Luke."

"Quinn?" Lucas asked. "It's good to see you." He looked at Haley's sister, who over the last four years had turned from clumsy, long-limbed free spirit into … well, a gorgeous, grown-up free spirit.

"You too. You've really grown up," Quinn commented, noting that Lucas was now taller than her. Lucas was inspecting the man who had remained silent but was still fixed directly behind Quinn. She realized who Lucas was watching and said, a slight laugh in her voice, "Oh, Luke, you haven't met my husband, David."

Lucas controlled his impulse to choke out 'husband?' and instead cordially extended a hand in greeting. No matter how many times peers told him they were married, it would never cease to be weird. In the James family, early marriage must be catching. If Lucas was a little awkward catching up with his best friend's sister and her husband, David seemed to be enjoying it even less, but he still managed to be sincerely polite. Searching his brain, Lucas was pretty sure that Haley hadn't mentioned Quinn's marriage. In fact, now he just hoped Haley already knew and didn't get a second shock when she woke next.

"Quinn, this is my girlfriend and Haley's roommate, Brooke Davis," Lucas added, bringing Brooke into their odd reunion. Instead of taking Brooke's proffered hand, Quinn pulled Brooke into a hug. Brooke's face was stunned for a moment before she relaxed and squeezed back, understanding Quinn's need for contact. Quinn smiled as she pulled away, "Haley has told me so much about you. You've been such a good friend to my sister."

Brooke smiled back, already liking this James … or whatever Quinn was. "Haley makes it easy. You're sister is pretty amazing."

A tear glinted in Quinn's eye as she agreed emphatically, "Yes she is." She swiped at her wet eye and asked Lucas in a quiet, solemn voice, "How _is_ my sister?"

Lucas gave her his best comforting smile, trying to put Quinn at ease. "She's doing good. Actually, really good, considering. She came through surgery fine yesterday and they moved her from the ICU to a private room this morning. Brooke was just in with her when she woke up for a little bit."

Quinn managed to give a small smile back at the news, but couldn't prevent a couple of tears from falling down her cheeks. "Good. That's so good." She tried to wipe away the first of the tears, but her eyes wouldn't stop glinting with more waiting to drop. David approached her and gently wrapped an arm around her, which only seemed to make her tears fall faster. She laughed a little as she continued her losing battle to keep her face dry saying, "I must look like such a mess. I've barely stopped crying since Taylor called me last night. Apparently Mom and Dad wanted to wait until they had some good news to tell us, so Tay had to find out when she turned on the news."

Lucas nodded, but grimaced inside remembering the heated conversation with Taylor on the phone the day before. She hadn't been shy on name-calling. Honestly, Lucas had never thought he needed to call Haley's siblings: he assumed Jimmy and Lydia would have that covered.

Quinn continued. "I was going to leave right after Tay called me, but I talked to David and he said he wanted me to wait until he could drive me, but he was on his way back from out of town filming this documentary and I was sort of a blubbering mess, so it was probably good I didn't try by myself." Quinn finally wrapped up her run-on sentence so she could take a breath.

Brooke said gently, "You don't need to apologize, Quinn. You're still the first James here and Haley hasn't been awake long enough to notice who was here and who wasn't."

Quinn managed to smile and nod through her tears as David planted a comforting kiss on her head. She tried to explain, embarrassed that Brooke would think she was as airheaded as her family liked to tease that she was. "I don't mean to seem crazy, I know I'm talking so much."

David broke his silence his voice full of teasing but somehow remaining very gentle, "Quinny tends to talk a lot when she's nervous."

Brooke let out a light laugh, trying to keep the mood from drooping, saying "It must be a James thing. Haley does that all of the time. She once explained to me the characteristics of, like, thirty different cheeses in mac 'n cheese just because she was nervous about me eating her cooking. She wasn't about to give me a chance to critique it."

This got a laugh out of Quinn and Brooke could even feel Lucas relax a little beside her. When silence fell over the little group they remained comfortable from that lingering laughter giving Quinn time to clear her eyes of the rest of her tears while David rubbed her shoulder.

Feeling a little more in control, Quinn asked, looking at Lucas again, "I don't mean to be completely rude, but what room is Hales in? I know she's probably sleeping right now, but I really need to see her."

Lucas definitely understood how that felt. He gestured down the hall, "Room 229. My mom's still in there with her right now, but I know she'll be happy to see you."

Quinn grasped David's hand and began to pull him down the hallway, past Brooke and Lucas. Her eyes rested for a moment on both as she said, "Thank you guys. For everything," and disappeared down the hall with her husband securely holding her hand.

* * *

"Hey Haley-bub." The voice was soothing and encouraged Haley to look around her to find its source. She slowly lifted her sealed eyelids pushing through the heavy feeling that demanded they remained closed. Although the only source of light was coming through the curtain covered window to the left, it still hurt her eyes and she tried to blink to clear her focus. She felt a light hand on her wrist and she looked up to see the blurry outline of her older sister. Her vision cleared with another blink and Haley could see a smile light up her sister's face.

"Glad to have you join us, Hales. We've been waiting for you," Quinn said in a soft voice as her hand continued to gently rub Haley's arm.

Haley made a soft hmming sound and then smacked her lips lightly together trying to rid her mouth of its odd cottony feeling. Movement registered in Haley's periphery travelling alongside the bed, obviously understanding Haley's need before she spoke.

"Here are some ice chips, honey," Karen said, her voice also much lower than normal. "You need me to help you?"

Haley blinked her eyes, lids still trying to droop and close, and she took her time to consider the question while trying to get her bearings. She lifted her hands as if to accept the cup of ice chips but saw that both hands were swaddled in bandages. She wrinkled her brow, noticing how her face felt papery and stiff, before nodding to Karen. Karen smoothly slipped a spoonful of cold, dripping cubes between her lips, and even as the liquid soothed the dry feeling, it also tickled her throat and sent Haley coughing.

She hadn't noticed that her bed was reclined most of the way back until she tried to sit up, struggling to clear her throat. Her body was suddenly on fire and her stomach burned with each harsh cough. Karen pulled Haley to her in an upright position allowing Haley to lean against her until the coughing stopped and left Haley trembling.

Haley was covered in a sheen of sweat from her exertion and as Karen gently helped Haley lay down again Haley began to pick out encouraging words coming from Karen, telling her she was just fine, just to relax. Haley's eyes darted around the room and she saw the scared expression on Quinn's face. As her head hit the pillow Haley realized how much her head ached and her eyes scrunched up as she fought against the pain.

"The doctor's here," a new voice informed them and Haley managed to reopen her eyes to see Lucas watching her with a concerned look. Brooke followed behind him as they made their way further into the room to give a man in blue scrubs enough space to enter. Quinn murmured "Thank God," and took a seat near Lucas and Brooke with a clear view of Haley's bed.

"Haley?" a kind voice prompted. Haley looked up into two clear blue eyes and saw the gentlest looking white-haired man she could have imagined. "Do you know where you are?"

Haley felt completely lethargic and didn't want to answer, but his sincere concern stirred an extreme desire to please him. She opened her mouth to say, "Hospital," but all that came out was a whispery sound without words. Her brow scrunched and she tried one more time, but her throat hurt and she could tell that even with more effort the results would be the same.

The doctor smiled comfortingly, "Don't try too hard. You might not be able to speak for a few days. You damaged your vocal chords a little." This scared away the lethargy and Haley's eyes locked with his, fear lurking in her gaze. Although still not in control of the situation or her own wandering thoughts, Haley knew she could _not_ lose her voice. At Haley's startled look the doctor added, "It's not permanent. It's no more than when you lose your voice after a night at a basketball game." He continued, "You probably can't write too well right now, so why don't we work off of a blinking system. Two blinks for no, three for yes. That way you can still blink when your eyes need to without worrying about answering the wrong question."

Haley thought this through, her mind catching up with the moment from her temporary shock over her voice. She blinked three times.

"So you know where you are?" Three blinks. "You are in the Tree Hill Hospital. And you remember your name?" Three blinks. "Alright, good. My name is Dr. Hale and I've been with you since you came in. I'm sure you have some questions and we'll try to answer them as you think of them." He paused before Haley blinked three times to show she followed. "Now I'm going to check you over real quick to make sure everything's as it should be." He gave her a moment to blink three more times before entering her personal space. "Nurse? Can you check her vitals while I take a quick look at the dressings?"

Haley's mind was spinning as Dr. Hale and a nurse bustled around her bed checking machines and lifting up bandages. Her friends had long since faded into the background and her mind was carefully considering her situation. What was she doing in the hospital? No one else looked hurt, and she didn't have her own car, so it probably wasn't a car accident. It felt like every part of her hurt, and judging by Quinn's presence it was probably something pretty serious. What was the last thing she could remember?

The café. She remembered talking with Lucas at the café and then she remembered him leaving so that she could close. Everything was almost done, she just had to take out the trash-

Suddenly the holes in her memory filled in and she remembered everything. Every moment came back to her, from her first fears in the alley to the brutal, repeated assaults, to the long night slowly dying in the cold. She let out a pained gasp.

Dr. Hale was back in her line of vision and asked gently, "Haley, are you in pain?"

Haley whimpered as tears leaked out of her eyes and she was suddenly humiliated at having all of those eyes on her. She was positive that her face was bright red and blotchy from shame abd she knew that each person in the room was watching her, judging her. She blinked twice and then tried to turn her head away, doing her best imitation a scared ostrich with his head in the sand.

Dr. Hale seemed to understand her reaction and asked her, his voice dropping so that Haley would focus only on him, "Do you remember what happened?"

Everyone in the room held their breaths and watched Haley who hadn't moved with Dr. Hale's prompting. Finally, she Haley slowly turned with her eyes closed so that she faced Dr. Haley. Then she opened her eyes. Three blinks. Karen's heart felt like it was breaking and she rounded the bed quickly taking Haley's hand. Her voice said quietly, if a little brokenly, "Sweetie, you're safe now. No one can hurt you." Haley jerked her hand out of Karen's grasp and effectively covered her face with the large white dressings that encompassed it. Stricken by the rejection Karen took a step back.

Dr. Hale asked, "Would you like some time alone?"

Haley pulled her hand down just far enough to reveal her eyes blinking three times in quick succession.

"Alright, we'll get out of your way. Everything is looking good, so take the time to relax a little and rest. If you need anything, push this button and one of the nurses will check on you." With that, Dr. Hale gestured for the other's to leave ahead of him and quietly closed the door behind him. Everything was silent for a moment. Then, when Haley sensed that she was alone, she let out a gut-wrenching cry that could still be heard through the thin hospital door.

All of the terror from the night before, when she had cried out of fear for her inevitable death now transitioned into tears of fear for living. She cried tears of humiliation knowing that she had been so easily damaged and laid bare before all of her friends and family. Although she was now fully clothed (if a hospital gown could be considered clothing) she felt just as naked in the sight of her friends as she had been before the boys in the alley. She was garbage now, used and thrown away.

She had never dreamed that she would be rescued and then deal with living after the brutal assault. Although she had been afraid, Haley had been _prepared_ to die. In the alley, when she closed her eyes to drift off one last time she knew she would never wake up again. And she was okay with that, because she had been done fighting. But now? The only thing that she could think of was to ask why she was still alive. Why did she have to live?

**A/N The next chapter is also written but needs to be reworked. Reviews just might encourage me to post faster! Next chapter - Haley is awake and the plot will thicken! Thanks for remaining interested, everybody!**


End file.
